


Of Pigeons and Paintings: The Documented Story

by into_the_abyss, Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Documents, Gen, Grim Reapers, Letters, Rosalind x Nikola, Shinigami, William's Crystal Pigeon Collection, William's a Proud Pigeon Papa, artwork, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 27,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/into_the_abyss/pseuds/into_the_abyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begin with a simple request, sent by a pigeon, that landed on William's desk one day, but little did the dispatch supervisor know that it was only the beginning of a difficult investigation as well as an exploration of his own beliefs. Co-written by Southern_Breeze, we hope you enjoy our story told via documents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian Writes to William

**Author's Note:**

> into_the_abyss is writing the part of William, and Southern_Breeze is writing the part of Sebastian and Grell.
> 
> *Please Note: No pigeons were harmed in the writing of this story.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> into_the_abyss - William, Dr. Brewer (OC), Ciel, Robert Moore (OC)
> 
> Southern_Breeze - Sebastian, Grell, Incident and Newspaper reports (OCs), Ronald, Undertaker

William T. Spears:

I have had yet another unfortunate encounter with that redheaded menace that is supposedly under your supervision. As in the past, his presence had caused both annoyance and monetary damage. While my young master neither needs nor desires financial compensation, constantly repairing the manor and my attire after another unexpected visit has grown tiresome.

This letter was sent by pigeon as a particular shinigami revealed that you often use these birds for the purposes of sending messages and that you are quite fond of the creatures. Perhaps this is something we have in common for I also like pigeon. Not only is it the main ingredient in one of my master's favorite dishes, but my darling cats find it to be quite a treat. I'm afraid, however, I have digressed from the main topic of this discourse.

It would be most appreciated if you could keep your agent under both better control and supervision. Unless an individual actually dies on the property, which does happen from time to time, I see no reason for the presence of any shinigami - especially of the red haired variety. I would continue with this letter, but it has already grown quite long, and I don't want to put too much on a burden on your letter carrier. Pigeons are so fragile after all.

 

Sebastian Michealis


	2. William's Response to Sebastian

Dear Mr. Michaelis,

I appreciate your choice of letter carrier. Although your letter has arrived safely, may I take this opportunity to remind you that the pigeon which you have chosen to have conveyed your letter was later identified by my research staff to be property of the Communications Sub-Division of the London Division of the Shinigami Dispatch. While I in no way even presume to imagine what activities you and any of your household staff may engage in whilst in private, I do entreat you to refrain from absconding with public property which does not belong to you or your master. (Your fondness for pigeons, however, is duly noted and is quite commendable. I can think of less-principled matters to be fond of.)

That being said, you have my sincerest apologies for any transgressions which may or may not have been perpetrated by any staff member of the London Division of the Shinigami Dispatch.

If you wish to lodge a formal complaint regarding any member of our staff, redheaded or not, Upper Management requires you to please complete Complaint Form No. 4218. [Enclosed] Completion of said form is entirely optional and in no way guarantees any disciplinary action will be taken against any staff member of the London Division of the Shinigami Dispatch.

I am sending this letter via Official Dispatch Courier Pigeon. Should this pigeon not return to my office unscathed, I shall forward this matter to the proper authorities. Consider yourself forewarned.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears [signed]  
Management Division  
Shinigami Dispatch, English Branch

##

* * *

**Complaint Form 4218**

Name: ___________________________________

Date of incident: ________________

Name of London Shinigami Dispatch Member (if known:) __________________________________

Please list any damages (financial or otherwise) incurred by above staff member: ___________________________________________________________________


	3. Sebastian's Response to William

William T. Spears:  
  
First and foremost, allow me to apologize for my delay in answering your letter. While I believe that one should attend to all matters with firm promptness, I only discovered the bloody remnants of your reply earlier today for it appears my cat, Darjeeling, was the first to come into contact with your letter carrier. As such, the attached complaint form was entirely unsuitable to be returned, as was the pigeon itself. Since resources at the Phantomhive Manor do not specialize in pigeon identification, I do not claim to know to which department this new pigeon may belong, but I do hope that borrowing its services will not cause too much disruption in what must be a hectic and unorganized workplace.  
  
I do not believe that the filling out of tedious paperwork will correct the situation, however, as I'm certain that particular agents in your department probably already have more than enough complaints filed against them. Perhaps this needless paperwork is part of the problem. If you desire the best performance from your subordinates, my experience dictates a strong hand and immediate action. This may explain some of the less than appropriate behavior displayed by particular agents.  
  
Speaking of specific agents, I had another unfortunate encounter this morning with a certain annoyance who was lurking around the rose garden. Between his vulgar proclamations of love, he did announce there is a planned investigation of a church in Goring and there would be shinigami present at that location. If this is true, I do hope that you have advised your staff to not hinder my master's own investigation into the matter in Goring. I have heard that your department is understaffed, and it would be a tragedy if this problem was worsened in any manner.  
  
In any event, my problem with unnamed, although certainly not unknown, shingiami has continued, although he may have provided valuable information in this instance.  
  


 

Sebastian Michaelis


	4. William's Response to Sebastian

Dear Mr. Michaelis,

Your apology is duly noted, however, I humbly appeal to your sense of aesthetics as butler of the Phantomhive household that an atrocity such as the destruction of official Shinigami Dispatch property is not committed a second time.  I cannot profess to understand why the beasts of your manor always seem to have perpetual trouble in remaining on their respective leashes.  I do hope that in the future you aim to take better care to ensure the safety of those for whom are you responsible, both animal and otherwise. With that in consideration, enclosed please find a bill in the amount of £500 to cover the replacement cost for the rare English Carrier Pigeon which your feral cat has so rudely destroyed. Although Upper Management finds the cost of £500 sufficient, no sum shall be enough to replace the loss of such a finely-trained bird.   ~~Alexander was a fine specimen and will surely be missed.~~

I have also taken the liberty of including another copy of Complaint Form No. 4218 should you feel the need to comment on the behavior of any staff members, unnamed or otherwise.  Kindly see to it that it is not destroyed again during transit.

I appreciate your generous (yet unsolicited) advice in regards to the conduct and management of my staff.  I shall remember your adage of "act first, think later" next time I feel that acting impulsively will in some way improve the already-efficient conduct of my subordinates.

I cannot comment on any investigations, past, present, or otherwise, other than to say that the Church of the English Martyrs in Goring offers an almost preternatural reproduction of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel. Whether you or your master are able to appreciate the nuances which entail the process of reproducing a masterwork of Renaissance art, however, I do not profess to know.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears [signed]  
Management Division  
Shinigami Dispatch, English Branch

##

* * *

[Enc. 1]

**Shinigami Dispatch Form No. 8819: Financial Reimbursement for the Destruction of Official Shinigami Dispatch Property**

**For** : Communications Sub-Division Carrier Pigeon No. 87 (Coop Name: Alexander Graham Bell.)

**In the amount of** : £500

Please remit payment in the form of personal or cashier's check via carrier pigeon to:

Shinigami Dispatch, English Division

Financial Administration Building

Suite 401

Attn: Accounts Receivable

* * *

 

[Enc. 2]

**Complaint Form 4218**

Name: ____________________________________

Date of incident: __________________________

Name of London Shinigami Dispatch Member (if known:) _____________________________________

Please list any damages (financial or otherwise) incurred by above staff member: _________________________________________________________________________


	5. Sebastian's Response to William

William T. Spears:

 

Your last letter sounded very tense as if you are under a great deal of stress. I can imagine that might be the case with such a tedious job and unprofessional subordinates. Might I recommend some Earl Grey tea? It helps my master to relax greatly, and it might be just the thing for your obviously frayed nerves.

I enclosed the £500 that you requested, but I agree that it is a measly monetary amount, so I included a second £500 so that you may purchase a pigeon of superior quality. Perhaps you can find a bird who has the sense not to fly into the path of a cat. I would suspect you lose a lot of letter carriers in such a manner, but as you can see this pigeon has been unharmed in every manner. At least, it was unharmed when it left the manor. I cannot assume any responsibility for its safety after it left my hands, especially with a creature too foolish to protect itself.

I did not complete the enclosed form nor did I return it. I have little faith in shinigami bureaucracies, especially when you have previously stated that the shinigami in question may or may not be punished. It seems like a waste of resources to have paperwork which has little to no purpose. I can deal with the agent for the moment, especially when he has been so forthcoming with valuable information.

As I previously stated, my master and I have business in Goring, and we expect to leave in the morning. It's interesting that you should mention the amazing reproduction of the masterpieces adorning the Sistine Chapel. My master is quite the student of art, so we wish to study it in great detail. It would be quite a shame if anyone were to interrupt his admiration and exploration of the aforementioned paintings.

I suppose this will be the end of our little discourse. I am saddened that nothing will come of it, but I suppose I was expecting too much efficiency from a man more tightly leashed than I by rules, regulation, and needless bureaucracy. In the future, I will deal with the troublesome shinigami who has been making a nuisance of himself by my own means, as I do understand the importance in taking direct action.

 

Sebastian Michaelis


	6. William's Response to Sebastian

Dear Mr. Michaelis,

Your letter and its carrier have been received without incident. I suppose you have finally learned how to send a letter by pigeon correctly. I suppose your previous failures may be overlooked; after all, who among us is perfect?

I do appreciate your apparent concern over my emotional state, however misplaced that concern may be. The fact that someone of your nature has both the time and inclination to ruminate on the supposed effects of dried tea leaves on the human constitution is quite extraordinary in and of itself.

I am returning the extra £500 which appears to have been sent in error. I entreat you to pay closer attention to the written word. Perhaps you can use it to procure more tea for master, since he is so fond of it.

Please do not complain to me further about any of my staff, redheaded or not, without submitting the proper paperwork. Failure to complete the necessary paperwork will only result in complaints going unnoticed. I do not expect someone of your nature to even begin to grasp the importance of a strict office hierarchy and the necessity for what you so erroneously believe is a "useless" bureaucracy. Good record keeping is the hallmark of an organized and logical workplace and perhaps it would behoove you to educate yourself on the topic. I shall not continue with this logic for I know it shall fall on deaf ears.

I am pleased that your young master has not been so completely corrupted and pulled away from accepted ethical norms that he is still able to appreciate such fine things as Renaissance art, at least for the time being.

How very like you to throw caution to the wind and neglect the importance of a venerated bureaucracy which has been in existence for millennia. As expected of you. Perhaps one day you shall learn the lesson that rules exist for a reason in this world. Or perhaps that lesson is beyond your capabilities for understanding.

I entreat you to visit the English Martyrs Church only during regular daytime hours and not to interfere with any shinigami investigation which may or may not be underway in Goring. Should I see either you or your master upon the premises, you shall receive a strongly-worded letter from myself upon your conduct and interference.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears [signed]  
Department Supervisor  
Shinigami Dispatch, English Division


	7. Sebastian's Response to William

William T. Spears:

As pigeons are such slow, inefficient creatures, I do not expect you to receive this message until after my master and I have arrived at Goring. As he is traveling there for his own interest in the fine arts as well as a request from the Queen, he has been given permission to view what is considered a flawless recreation of Renaissance art both during and after regular hours. As such, hindering him from viewing this masterpiece at any time, would be a violation of the rights afforded to him by Her Majesty and against the rules. I expect no interference. After all trying to enforce rules but acting as if you are exempt of the rules which you do not agree with would be rather hypocritical. Do you not agree?

Of course, I am curious why you would let yourself be so confined by archaic doctrine. There are times when the rules are not as important as the final outcome. Surely, you have seen such instances yourself.

I have ceased in my complaints concerning your subordinates as I see that it is of little use. You have no power to correct or control your agents as you are caught in a web of paperwork and bureaucracy, which is unfortunate for someone in your supposed position. From this point forward, I will deal with matters directly and rather harshly. It seems that your associate has trespassed upon private property to procure items that my master was holding for another individual. Thankfully, I am rather efficient when it comes to dealing with such matters.

 

Sebastian Michaelis


	8. Memo from William T. Spears to Grell Sutcliff

**Shinigami Dispatch Interoffice Memo**

To: Grell Sutcliff  
From: William T. Spears

It has come to my attention that you have become entangled in several affairs beyond that of your regular duties as reaper of the Shinigami Dispatch.

These include the following:

—Lurking about the premises of the Phantomhive manor.

—Engaging yourself in discourse with staff of the Phantomhive household.

—Discussing confidential matters related to official Reaper investigations with members of the Phantomhive household staff.

—Failure to complete a time sheet for the week of August 18th. (N.B. Please do not trouble me needlessly for a blank time sheet by coming into my office and sitting on my desk, attempting to engage me in superfluous conversations, painting my stapler red, etc.—you are well aware where extra copies are located and they are NOT located in my office.)

Consider yourself lucky that that troublesome demon refused to see the value in completing the necessary paperwork regarding your conduct, otherwise your behavior would have resulted in a formal complaint.

I also bid you to fill out Incident Form No. 9817 so that we may begin proceedings into a formal investigation regarding accusations that you may be in possession of stolen property. Please find copies of said form with the main office secretary (N.B. NOT in my office, nor under, around, or anywhere in the general vicinity of my collection of Waterford Crystal pigeon figurines, which, I might add, I found located in the break room refrigerator sitting in a most undignified pose on top of a half-eaten container of lasagna last Wednesday. And, in case you were wondering, yes, I will be speaking both to you AND Mr. Knox regarding this manner—consider yourself forewarned, as this is the seventh incident this month.)

I remind you that I am currently investigating undercover and posing as a priest at the English Martyrs Church in Goring as part of my present assignment. I shall put this more clearly, so that even you may understand the meaning of my words: do NOT, under any circumstances, discuss this matter with anyone not privileged to this information. That includes any and all humans, demons, butlers (no matter how "attractive" they may be,) thirteen-year-old Earls, and also talking to yourself in public, even if you think no one is around to hear you.

—W.T.S.


	9. Grell's Response to William

My darling Will,

To step into my office this morning and see a note from you on my desk filled my heart with such unspeakable joy and passion, it's a wonder I didn't float right on up to Heaven or accidentally set the office ablaze with the flames of my burning love for you. The frozen words of you ice-cold letter only fans the flames of love higher, my chilly prince, so I'll even withstand the boring assault of paperwork for you. But, aren't there more pressing matters?

Oh, how could I forget that you are undercover and posing to be a priest? It's such a fantasy, darling, that I might be able to corrupt you and your vows of chastity. If would begin with my tearful confession but the... Well, perhaps that is something best left described face to face. As you know, these letters are sometimes intercepted, and I would hate for some young intern to succumb to a massive nosebleed as I detailed how I imagine our encounter.

I haven't told anyone that you are undercover. I only told Sebas-chan about an investigation in Goring because I feared that I might be sent there, and I didn't want him to worry when I fail to show up for our typical garden rendezvous behind the manor. I know you're dreadfully jealous of Sebastian, or that you don't approve of our usual, romantic encounters, but remember that the life is a buffet. You can't blame a lady for wanting to sample as many as the offerings as possible, but those other men are only appetizers. You, my dear handsome William, will always be my main course.

Wait - I'm supposedly in possession of stolen property? Did that brat Earl say that I stole something? How insulting! I am a lady of ethics and principles. I have stolen nothing more than a glance of that delectable demon as he moved effortlessly from one menial tasks to another with a grace and beauty that even the most eloquent poet would have trouble putting into the restraints of mere words. I have stolen sighs as I watched, standing among the flowers like a gorgeous, crimson rose, and I hope to purloin the heart of a handsome man as well. (Yours is still free to be stolen, is it not?) It's been a long time since I stepped so much as a dainty foot inside of the manor.

Something did happen recently that slipped my mind until now. I was relaxing among the roses, as usual, when I saw a dark robed figure sneaking around the grounds. My first instinct was that it was that scoundrel, Undertaker, and that fiend still has to pay for the cut he made on my beautiful face. I immediately pursued, but alas the stranger disappeared behind a tree, and I couldn't find a single trace of him. It was odd because I couldn't sense a thing about him - if he was human, demon, shinigami, single, etc. I understand that the brat had the lockets belonging to that rogue. Perhaps he went to retrieve them?

For the moment, I shall bury myself beneath the drudgery a paperwork like a maiden waiting to be rescued from the dragon known as boring. Please, please my dear Will, say I can use my lovely red ink. The splash of that lovely colour at least makes it look more exciting.

 

Forever yours,

Grell Sutcliff

 

P.S. Don't be so hard on Ronnie. He's still just a boy, and boys are prone to a bit of mischief now and then.


	10. Memo from William T. Spears to Grell Sutcliff

**Shinigami Dispatch Interoffice Memo**

To: Grell Sutcliff  
From: William T. Spears

I implore you to keep a professional, detached tone in all correspondence which you send to myself, or any other member of this office. Should you require further assistance in how to construct a proper memo, it will necessitate the scheduling of a meeting between us to discuss the matter formally.

I must also remind you that the approved inks for any and all inter-office communications are as follows:

For handwritten correspondence (including notes, memos, etc.: ) Diamine Fountain Pen Ink in the colors Jet Black, Quartz Black, or Grey.

For all typewritten correspondence: a black typewriter ribbon compatible with the Underwood De Luxe Quiet Tab model typewriter.

(To put too fine a point on it: red is NOT on the list of approved ink colors.)

Again, I remind you: failure to use the approved ink colors may result in a formal reprimand. Seeings as how you already have two reprimands on your file, any further transgressions will result in a permanent mark on your record.

I am in no way "jealous," of Sebastian, nor anyone else for that matter, and I ask that you restrain from sharing with me any and all fantasies, delusions, and plans to "corrupt" anyone that may be wantonly running through that erratic mind of yours.

At least you had the sense to mention what appears to be the presence of Undertaker on the Phantomhive grounds. I only wish that you had come to me with this information sooner.

—W.T.S.


	11. Grell's Response to William

 

Darling,

Oh, Will, you know how I get when you crack that whip and assert your dominance. I'm positively weak in the knees, darling, and my heart is as fluttery as a brand new butterfly. I can just see you now, standing over me with that whip and that face of steel and...

Oh, where was I again? Sorry, I forgot what I was doing for a minute.

Don't worry about the glorious red ink or my passionate assertion of my fiery passion for you, love. This is NOT an inter-office memo. How could it be since neither one of us is in the office? You're out there decked out in your priestly garb and I... Can you guess where I am, darling? Have you noticed the plump, little pigeon who delivered this letter? Don't worry because I'm taking very good care of your feathered friends. Teehee.

I never said anything before about the stranger that I spied at Phantomhive because I had no idea who it was or what he was doing there. Divulging that sort of information only results in more paperwork, and I didn't want that if it was nothing important. If the lockets were what was stolen, then it probably was that deserter. I don't care how gorgeous he is, he still has to pay for my injuries! I might have believed him to be a gentleman had he not struck a lady so.

You want to instruct me on proper memos? If you want time alone with me, my shy Romeo, all you need to do is ask. The office just isn't a romantic place for a date, however, but I know of a lovely little restaurant in the human realm. We can have a delicious meal by candlelight and spent the evening just gazing into each other's eyes until we both drown in emerald pools. Doesn't that just sound perfect? I know that you have to keep your forbidden feelings for me a secret from Upper Management, but I've made sure that these letters will not be intercepted. You're free to let your emotions run wild and abandon your reservations.

I'm completing all my paperwork just as you asked, but why must everything be so black and white, dear? We need a splash of colour to keep things exciting, so maybe you can request that red be put on the approved list of ink colours.

Have you seen Sebas-chan yet?

 

Your love,  
Grell


	12. William's Response to Sebastian

Dear Mr. Michaelis,

It is high talk that you should impugn the nature of both my professional and personal character with such accusations that I ascribe to hypocrisy in any form. Unlike certain individuals, I do not believe in bending rules to suit my loathsome ulterior motives. My spotless employment record speaks to this fact; a copy of my record can be provided to you should you wish to verify this.

I doubt the concept of "the spirit of the law" is within the grasp of certain individuals; and if so, then perhaps it is being willfully ignored. However, who am I to even hope to comprehend the level of malfeasance which must be required to attend to the corruption of London's criminal underground on a near-daily basis?

As much as it pains me to say so, I will take this opportunity to apologize for any inconvenience which a certain reaper may or may not have caused you or your master and if any property belonging to your master was damaged or stolen, you may send this pigeon back to me with a bill describing the items in question. (N.B. Please take every effort to ensure this particular bird's safety as she is one of the most skilled couriers in our fleet and to replace her would result in quite the expensive bill.)

For reasons which I am not at liberty to discuss, it is highly recommended that you do not engage me directly, in public or otherwise, should you see me in and around Goring. Think of this as your opportunity to learn what it is like to follow a rule as opposed to ignoring it. Perhaps it may even send you on the path towards an improved respect for the rules and laws which govern us all. One may only hope.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears [signed]  
Management Division  
Shinigami Dispatch, English Branch


	13. Sebastian's Response to William

William T. Spears,

 

I find it interesting that you would swallow your pride, so to speak, and apologize as a cover for your attempt to syphon information. Tell me; where in your strict code of ethics and rigid morals does employing a pretext rather than using direct methods fall? My previous assertions about hypocrisy were mere statements and not accusations, but the interpretation was entirely up to you. Therefore, I find your reaction quite interesting.

There has been already numerous occasions that I have seen you in Goring, Father Spears, but I have had no reason to interact with you. My master and I have no particular desire to interfere with your investigation, as you as you do not hinder ours. Of course, I will not hesitate to act if you impede my master in any way or if I'm given a direct order.

Allow you to commend you on these obviously superior pigeons for I have been getting your messages promptly. As I stated before, I do like pigeons. They can spread almost as many diseases as rats, and most notably, to me, being tuberculosis. It is a rather fascinating disease. Although it's been around since ancient Egypt, it was only officially named half a century ago. Of course, I doubt you have an interest the history of a communicable disease and its carriers.

In closing, simply do not interfere with my master and myself and we will not hinder your investigation. If you chose to make yourself a nuisance, my tendency for rash, impulsive acts that you noted previously, will come into play.

 

Sebastian Michaelis


	14. William's Letter to Grell

 

Grell Sutcliff,

You are to listen to everything I say in this note and to follow it to the letter.

You are in no way authorized to enter my home--my only private sanctuary from all the torment you unleash upon me every day--for any reason. You are to leave the premises immediately, without touching anything.

Should I find so much as one piece of my personal property out of place, no matter how small, I will deal with you so harshly you wish you had never been born. This includes any and all birds in my personal fleet. Please put them back in their cages immediately, including Rosalind, the bird which you used to send your letter.

I have seen your precious "Sebas-chan," which, I might add, was all thanks to your meddling at the Phantomhive manor in the first place. Furthermore, he discovered the nature of my cover which led to yet another embarrassing altercation with that noisome demon. Why I should even be divulging this information to you is beyond me, as you are not deserving of it. The success of my entire mission has now been jeopardized, and I have you to thank.

I am currently writing this note under duress, since as a result of my altercation with that demon, I had the pleasure of removing seven knives and three forks from my person, an experience which I would rather not wish to repeat. You are lucky, for your sake, that that little Earl was with him and he needed to retreat should that boy come into further danger as a result of our hostilities.

I have now withdrawn to an abandoned warehouse several miles from the church and will remain there to tend to my injuries. It appears this investigation has now turned completely disastrous, a situation for which you are partly responsible.

I shall deal with you personally when all this is said and done.

—W.T.S.

P.S. It goes without saying that you are to lock the door on your way out.


	15. Grell's Response to William

 

Dear William,

You're hurt, my darling William? Do you want me to come to your side so that I may nurse your wounds until you are back to full health? Just say the word, and I'll be there immediately. It pains me to think that you are suffering. Release me from my chains confining me to this tiny desk and let me fly to your sick bed.

Now, Will, I'm trying to behave. See, I'm using plain, ordinary black ink just like you asked. ~~Of course, this is because I actually ran out of red since I used it to paint your stapler again. It looks so much better now.~~ I don't see why you don't want just a dash of colour and excitement, or perhaps I'm all you can handle.

Don't worry about your apartment. I've been there many times since I borrowed a copy of your key, and you never even knew it before. All of your pigeons are quite fond of me, and I think they'd be rather accepting if I was to stay there on a more permanent basis.

How can you blame me for your encounter with Sebastian? (Unless you were fighting over my love, that is. ) Because of me, we knew he was going to be in Goring. That brat had already received the letter from the Queen, so Sebas-chan would have been there regardless, and he probably would have recognized your distinctive and irresistible aura. We actually have forewarning that he was going to be there only because of my interaction with that delicious devil. Perhaps you should be praising me, darling.

Talking face to face, however, is something I'm willing to do anytime.

 

Forever yours,  
Grell


	16. Another Frantic Note to Grell from William

Grell Sutcliff,

You are not to come to my side under any circumstances.

Please remain at your "tiny" desk (may I take this opportunity to remind you that you are in possession of a corner office and that, under your continued pleading and appeals to my "decency," and "kindness," you were allowed to have a rather sizable, sturdy desk that was not on the approved list of office furniture) and continue your usual duties as reaper.

Coming to Goring would only jeopardize my situation further, as that noxious beast Sebastian Michaelis has intercepted my last letter to you. Thankfully, Rosalind had the fortitude and insight enough to return to me, albeit without the letter, and I am now sending her on to you and hoping that that pernicious demon is otherwise occupied and does not interfere with its delivery.

Please do not send any further letters. Keep Rosalind at the office and please ensure she has fresh water and a comfortable place to rest. (She may find the spaciousness of the front office, as well the lovely view from its southern-exposure window, to be most conducive to her recuperation. However, I ask that you do not let Mr. Knox anywhere near her. We do not need a repeat of last month's incident.)

Also, in light of my stapler having been so callously defaced (which I had just replaced for a second time last month, I might add,) I ask that you fill out Incident Form No. 7814: Vandalism of a Superior's Property and please leave it on my desk for when I return. I would enclose a copy of said form, but the circumstances are less than favorable in this warehouse.

—W.T.S.


	17. Sebastian Taunts William

William T. Spears,

I attempted to use your pigeon to send you a message, but the foolish bird flew away after I removed the letter that had been previously tied to its leg. It seemed like a trivial letter at first, but then I saw you were instructing that annoyance known as Grell Sutcliff to remain where he was for the moment. I do hope you resend the message at your earlier convenience. In fact, had I known the contents of the letter, I would have not interrupted the pigeon on its previously assigned mission.

In order to send this letter, I had to procure another pigeon. Since your agency does not see fit to mark these fowl as your property like any civilized organization, I have no idea if it belongs to your department. However, it seemed like a fitting substitute in this instance.

Standing in my master's way to block his view of the unfinished section of the church's art was a poor decision on your part. My master has been quite testy lately as he find the accommodations in Goring quite lacking, and, when he ordered me to remove him from his path, I had no choice. I was simply being a dutiful servant, although I'm in no way apologizing. If I had any idea of how weak you are, I wouldn't have wasted so many pieces of the fine silver on your person. I must say that I am surprised since even that previously mentioned annoyance could have put up more of a fight. I suppose you don't advance in your career based on your fighting abilities.

It does seem that there might be an old friend behind these paintings and the artwork's ability to truly capture the faces of humanity. Perhaps after painting corpses for so many years, he's decided to try his hand at something a little more challenging.

 

Sebastian Michaelis


	18. William's Note to Upper Management

To: Upper Management  
Shinigami Dispatch  
English Branch

From: William T. Spears

Please forgive the brevity of this note, as my situation is somewhat less than ideal.

I wish to apprise you of the situation in Goring.

At 22:18 this evening, I noticed what appeared to be the remnants of several Cinematic Records emanating from English Martyrs Church.

I have also come by information which suspects that the former reaper currently known as "Undertaker" is involved in this situation. While the information was provided to me by a demon, it has likewise been confirmed by a member of our staff. (I will speak with you about the conduct of reaper at a more convenient time as it warrants further action.)

I will investigate the situation at the church forthwith and report any findings to you posthaste.

(Also, if it is not too much of an inconvenience, could someone in the management division please tend to the pigeon that Grell Sutcliff delivered to the main office? Although she is well-trained, she sometimes becomes distraught when she is away from home. I thank you in advance.)


	19. William's Note to Upper Management

I am requesting anyone who is reading this note to forward it on to the Shinigami Dispatch, English Branch as it is a matter of utmost importance.

I have been engaged in serious combat with the former reaper known as Undertaker. I have also come to blows with the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis but I shall explain that situation further at a more convenient time.

Please see to it that all available reapers are sent to the English Martyrs Church in Goring with all due haste. The situation has grown most dire and requires the attention of any available dispatch staff. I am currently under duress as several remains of unidentified Cinematic Records have been loosed upon me and have stricken me unable to leave my present location.

I cannot go into the details further, other than to say that in addition to this I am currently without my death scythe.

—William T. Spears


	20. Exchange Between Sebastian and William

William, as you are presently disposed and Undertaker has managed to injure me, I'm going to borrow your scythe. It appears to be the only effective weapon available.

\- Sebastian

* * *

Dear Mr. Michaelis,

I cannot, under any circumstances, allow you to come into contact with my death scythe, not only out of fear for what you may do with such a solemn weapon meant only for those select few who reside in a realm too sacred for your understanding, but for the very fact that if I were to lay my hands upon it after you had so defiled it, my hands would rot off. Please let it remain where it is.

I shall repeat again: please do not desecrate my death scythe, for when I am out of this predicament, I shall not hesitate to deal with you most harshly.

Sincerely,

William T. Spears [signed]


	21. William's Note to Upper Management

To Management—

I remain confined to the warehouse. From what I am able to hear within this structure, I believe the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis is continuing his encounter with the former reaper now known as Undertaker. I cannot ascertain the particulars, but the hostilities are quite profound.

Again, I ask anyone who may be reading this note to request that backup be immediately sent to the English Martyrs Church in Goring as soon as possible.

The situation is nigh out of hand. Do please hurry.

—William T. Spears


	22. Exchange Bewteen William and Sebastian; William's Note To Upper Management

I only informed you of my intentions out of courtesy. I was not asking for permission.  
  


\- Sebastian

* * *

Mr. Michaelis—  
  
Again, I bid you to consider your actions first before impulsively acting on them.  
  
While I may have left my death scythe at the scene of the battle, this in no way gives you permission to use it.  
  
—William T. Spears  
  


* * *

  
To Management—  
  
It appears my letters have not been received, as I should have received word from the office by now. I trust that the situation is well in the office. I can only surmise that my letters have been intercepted.  
  
I am sending this letter via my most skilled flier, Nikola. Normally I would ask you to bring him to the Communications Sub-Department for looking after, but I ask that in this case, you deliver him to Christopher Fletcher in the Spectacles Department. Christopher has particular experience in dealing with Nikola and I trust that his patience and attention to detail will serve this bird better than the staff normally trained in these matters. Do please mention to Christopher that Nikola is injured. Whilst I do not believe they are life-threatening, his right foot appears to be lame as he continues to hold it up when he perches on my shoulder. I pray that he arrives to the office safely.  
  
In my last note I neglected to mention that this altercation with Undertaker began over the matter of a chain consisting of several mourning lockets. It is as abhorrent an idea as we originally feared: fragments of Cinematic Records have been used to create the reproduction of the Sistine Chapel at the Church in Goring. I shall include the full details in my report upon my return.  
  
—William T. Spears


	23. William's Frantic Notes

 

To Management—

From my vantage point, I cannot see precisely what is underway, but the fighting outside intensifies.That perhaps is not my greatest problem. I remain without my death scythe and thus with no means to free myself from this Cinematic Record.My scythe is currently in use by the demon Sebastian Michaelis.

Nikola arrived again with my last note undelivered, except this time, he has been gravely injured upon his return flight to me.He is lying just out of reach of my left hand, breathing laboriously. I have not decided to send him on.He shall remain here, with me.

I am sending on Alfred, my penultimate courier pigeon.

If upper management is to ever see this note, please relay to them the following sentiments: I am sorry for whatever missteps of mine have resulted in this situation and I accept any and all responsibility for my failings on this case, should I successfully endure my present situation.

Please send backup immediately upon receipt of this message.

—William T. Spears

 

* * *

Mr. Michaelis—

If what I am hearing outside this structure is any indication, it seems that matters are becoming more dire for the both of us.

While I do not agree to your "decision" to so rashly commandeer my most sacred possession, it would appear that, at the present moment, your using my death scythe might perhaps be the most beneficial course of action for both of us.

I would also not be opposed to your using my death scythe in this one instance should you also see fit to set me loose from my current predicament and return my death scythe to me in the process.

—W.T.S.

* * *

To any reaper who may read this note—

Alfred never returned, yet I have heard no reply from Management. I fear the worst must have happened to him. This note is being sent with Charles, my last courier pigeon.

I regret to inform you that Nikola has passed away not more than two minutes ago.

I humbly submit my apology for the following transgressions: for not apprehending Undertaker, for allowing any indignity to fall upon the reputation of the Dispatch Division, for the woeful situation for which I alone am responsible, and for not living up to the honored standards which I believe an ideal reaper should possess.  I have acted in grave error and there is no excuse for my actions.

I accept any and all responsibility for my failings in this case and I also accept any reprimand which may be appropriate given my misguided actions. I realize that I have disgraced the Dispatch, but I entreat you to send assistance, if not for my well-being, which I recognize is perhaps of little consequence, then at least in order to capture Undertaker, the former reaper responsible for this abominable act. I fear it is quite certain he will continue his transgressions should he not be brought to justice promptly.

Should anyone receive this note and should my situation continue on its present course before assistance can arrive, I bid you to see that Rosalind is provided for.

—William T. Spears


	24. The Incident Report

****

**Shinigami Incident Report #40387**

**Name of reporting officer:** Martin Maynard

**Summary of Incident:** A letter was received by management from William T. Spears, dispatch supervisor of London Division, concerning an ongoing investigation of the English Martyrs Church located in Goring. Letter contained the claim that the rogue shinigami referred to as Undertaker was using scraps of cinematic records to infuse paintings with a false life. Spears requested help in dealing with this criminal as well as a demon currently named Sebastian Michaelis who was also at the scene.

Upon arriving, the reporting agents discovered that the replica of the Sistine Chapel had been destroyed although there was no sign of Undertaker. Spears was spotted seated upon the ground near the demon who had Spears' death scythe in his hands. Demon was heard thanking Willing for the use of his scythe.

Both Spears and Michaelis were arrested immediately. Michaelis squirmed a bit in the Holy Handcuffs, but did not escape. The demon commented while the cuffs were strong, he found they did not hurt as much as he had expected. Spears was cooperative initially, until he overheard that an arrest warrant had been issued for Undertaker. He began to insist that there had been another individual to blame, although he could give no description. It is unclear whether he saw anyone or if this is a diversion from his own crimes.

Both had been taken to the divine prison and placed in solitary until further investigations can be completed. 

**Witness Statements:** See attached forms

**Charges (if any) Filed:** Spears has been charged with the following crimes:

 

**  
S.H.L. 947.225.414: Failure to capture a wanted criminal due to misconduct or negligence.**

**S.H.L. 947.225.463: Failure to maintain assigned death scythe.**

**S.H.L. 947.225.979: Consorting with a demon.**

**S.H.L. 947.225.980: Allowing a demon to touch shinigami property.**

**Special Statements:** William should be evaluated by a Shinigami Behavioral Specialist during his incarceration to see if he is fit for trial. Many of his statements are not collaborated by any evidence. He has also expressed some consideration for the arrested demon.


	25. Ronald Knox's Statement

  
**Witness Statement**  
**Form A:1005 (To be used with Form 40387)**

 

**Name:** Ronald Knox

**Title (if applicable):** Field Retrieval Agent Level III

**Summary (More paper maybe used as needed):** I was asked to join a small group of other agents to go to the church in Goring to help with an undercover operation. When we got there, I saw Mr. Spears sitting on the ground. He looked really out of breath and sort of beat up. The demon, Sebastian Michaelis, was also there, and he looked worse than the boss. He was bleeding pretty bad, and I think he was cut up with a scythe or something. He was also holding Mr. Spears scythe, which I’m sure he must have stolen because Mr. Spears doesn’t let ANYONE touch his scythe. I heard the demon say something about thank you for your scythe, but I’m sure that was sarcasm or a bad joke. Anyway, Mr. Spears and Sebastian were arrested. Mr. Spears seemed upset and tried to tell the arresting office something about who was behind it all, which I think was Undertaker, but no one would listen. I think they should have. I’m sure this is all just a misunderstanding because no one hates demons more than William. I mean, he really, really doesn’t like demons. The church’s roof was basically destroyed and no one could find a trace of Undertaker.   



	26. Christopher Fletcher's Witness Statement

  
**Witness Statement**  
**Form A:1005 (To be used with Form 40387)**

 

**Name:** Christopher Fletcher

**Title (if applicable):** Spectacles Maintenance Technician Class III

**Summary (More paper may be used if needed):** I was not initially recruited as part of the team to provide backup to Mr. William T. Spears as I typically work in spectacles, but upon learning that both the rogue shinigami referred to as Undertaker and a demon were on the scene, it was decided that all available agents should respond. Thankfully, I do have the proper training so I willingly joined the team. Upon our arrival, I saw Mr. Spears seated upon the ground although I saw no visible injuries. The demon was nearby with Mr. Spears' scythe in his possession. The demon was obviously wounded. I am sure that Mr. Spears must have had his scythe taken from him as he wouldn't have given it up. Perhaps that would account for the demon's injuries, but I do not know why William was not fighting for its return. When placed under arrest, Mr. Spears acted rather unusually as he struggled with officers and agents simply doing their jobs. His words and actions didn't make sense, which I felt was perhaps the stress of the battle. I do not know what happened, but he wasn't acting as I had seen him in the past. Mr. Spears has always been an upright and morally sound individual, so I'm sure there is more to this event then what we could observe with our own eyes. I have known Mr. Spears since he was my professor and academic advisor in the academy. Over the years, I still to go to him for advice and he has entrusted me with the care of his precious pigeons. I feel that I know him well enough to say that this is not his typical behavior.  
  



	27. Grell's Witness Statement

 

  
**Witness Statement**  
**Form A:1005 (To be used with Form 40387)**

**Name: **Grell Sutcliff****

**Title (if applicable):** Field Retrieval Agent Level I

 **********Summary (More paper maybe used as needed):** Please see attached page

 

* * *

 

 

To Who it May Concern:

As I was one of responding agents to the incident at English Martyrs Church in Goring, this is my official statement as to what I witnessed firsthand as well as how the scene played out in my mind. Filling out the form for a witness statement was far too dull for such an exciting event, however, so I chose to send this handwritten letter so that I might capture the true awe and magnificence I had the privilege to be a spectator. Also, I arranged my statement in the only manner that seemed suited for such wonder and pulse-pounding, masculine beauty.

Oh, this tale is long but true;  
I exaggerate not my word.  
So put aside your speculations  
or any rumors you have heard.  
I put this to you plainly,  
so as to avoid dwelling deeper,  
of the story of a united force  
of a demon and a reaper.

It began in the town of Goring  
and their quest for finer art.  
“Paint us the Sistine Chapel,”  
they obscenely requested from the start.  
A figure emerged from the shadows,  
his robe as black as deepest night,  
and proclaimed himself an artist  
who could do the job well and right.

Little did they know  
it was a scoundrel they’d contracted.  
One who toyed with the dead,  
And the strife he attracted.  
He painted with the softest blues,  
and delicious shades of red.  
Yet, mixed within the lovely hues  
were the stolen memories of the dead.

William T. Spears, a supervisor fair,  
was called upon to investigate.  
With the guise of a tempting priest,  
he did not so much as hesitate.  
Bravely and boldly, he kept watch,  
over this now corrupted place.  
He waited cautiously, biding his time,  
for he needed to see the villain’s face.

Also, to this town, there came a devil,  
A handsome demon; Sebastian by name.  
Walking side by side with a young earl,  
for on this child’s soul, he had claim.  
They too had traveled to this church  
on an accepted mission from the Queen.  
With two such forces set to collide,  
Promised a fated meeting most extreme.

The two met and fought as our kinds do,  
And William was gravely hurt and sore.  
He retreated to an abandoned warehouse,  
without knowing what was in store,  
for the villainous reveal had been made;  
it was Undertaker – the Shinigami disgrace,  
the one who made the dead walk and kill,  
and stooped so low as to cut a lady’s fair face!

William was tied with stolen records,  
trapped against a ceiling tight,  
He could hear the sounds and send desperate letters.  
He couldn’t assist or join in the fight.  
Until Sebastian released him from his binds,  
with William’s borrowed scythe in his hand,  
and the two stood side by side,  
So as to engage in a battle epic and grand.

Together they fought this rogue,  
and they somehow managed to survive.  
Out of breath, injured and hurting;  
It was then that backup arrived.  
“Your scythe came in handy for me,”  
The reporting agents heard the demon say.  
A demon using a reaper’s scythe – unheard of!  
So they felt that he must pay.

The two were arrested on the spot;  
Holy handcuffs used to keep the demon subdued.  
But William fought more than anyone expected,  
saying the entire scenario had been misconstrued.  
They did not let him speak or even explain;  
he could not give a proper defense.  
He had committed crimes and broken rules,  
so they silenced him on that pretense.

Oh, this ice cold prince had been so wrongly treated;  
taken to a jail of silver, barren walls.  
He needs to return to the sanctity of dispatch,  
tantalizingly threatening as he walks the halls.  
He did what he had to and not as he wanted;  
desperate times and desperate measures as they say.  
He’s already suffering in his heart and mind.  
How much more must this noble man pay?

A lady’s voice cries, “Set William free!  
Expunge it from the records he holds so dear.  
He struggled bravely against a dangerous rogue,  
No other agent could do as well, I fear.”  
I now have recorded all that I saw,  
and added my own personal feelings as well.  
William fought with the purest of intentions,  
but now he is trapped in a personal Hell.

Grell Sutcliff

Field Retrieval Agent Class I


	28. Goring Times Newspaper Article

 

 

  
**Viscount Druitt Miraculously Survives - Again!**

  
There was quite a disturbance at the English Martyr's Church in the town of Goring over the weekend. The church's marvelous recreation of the Sistine Chapel has been destroyed, the previously fabulous artwork lying in shattered pieces on the ground. This was a tragedy to be sure, but further tragedy was avoided by the miraculous survival of the beautiful nobleman, Viscount Druitt.

"It was really quite shocking," Lord Aleister Chamber stated, "I had come to see the beautiful artwork that was rumored to be painted by the very angels from Heaven. Sadly, my luminous eye had barely glimpsed the work when it crashed to the ground. Some say it was luck that I survived, but I do not believe in such trifles. It seems that even God himself looks out for such a lover of beauty and art as I."

Although there were individuals spotted at the scene, none of the vandals could be identified and an investigation is currently underway.


	29. Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Initial Findings

**Form No. 6613-B: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Initial Findings**

Case No. 181: William T. Spears, Supervisor, Dispatch, English Branch

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

I had the pleasure of meeting with William T. Spears this evening. This is my first report for his behavior evaluation. Mr. Spears was forwarded to me by Martin Maynard, the agent responsible for his being taken into custody, after an official investigation was opened in regards to his behavior during a recent undercover investigation.

I've been tasked with determining the most appropriate course of action for Mr. Spears, to understand the root of his behavior, and to recommend any behavioral adjustments going forward.

Though Mr. Spears's recent record is spotless, and, at least from a first impression, he seems like an upstanding individual, I find the witness reports to be troubling. Not only are they inconsistent, but these witness reports show a decided lack of discipline. This could be the result of a lack of supervision, as any good supervisor should ensure that his subordinates are able to give precise, appropriate statements.

The most troubling of these is the "statement" by Grell Sutcliff, if you could even call it that (I recommend that Mr. Sutcliff's report be stricken from the record as it is in no way appropriate, and I think it's that time again for Mr. Sutcliff to make an appointment with me again.) A few of the dispatch reapers have let unnecessary emotions allow them to jump to unprofessional, personal assumptions about the nature of their supervisor, a tactic which will brook no results in this office.

Upon closer inspection, I found buried within these reports (excepting Mr. Sutcliff's,) some highly problematic behavior on the part of Mr. Spears.

The problematic issues are these:

—Mr. Spears appears to have colluded with a demon

—Mr. Spears allowed use of his death scythe by this same demon

In addition to these highly-problematic behaviours, Mr. Spears also allowed the target of his investigation to escape. For now, I'm assuming this has an innocent motive, but I will keep in mind the possibility that Mr. Spears let the subject escape on purpose.

I met with Mr. Spears the evening of his being taken into custody. My first question was to ask why he conspired with a demon. He became immediately defensive and denied that supposition.

He stated: "I did not collude, consort, team up, act in concert with, nor in any way agreed to assist a demon."

His first course of action is, unsurprisingly, denial. This has been noted.

I asked him why he allowed a demon to use his death scythe.

Again:

"I in no way gave permission to a demon, or anyone else for that matter, to use my death scythe."

Denial again. I pointed out that there is direct evidence that he indeed gave permission for this demon to use his death scythe. Evidence in the form of a letter, found on the demon on his arrest.

Instead of denial, I received only silence.

I take this opportunity to mention that Mr. Spears often may appear calm, yet to the trained eye, it is quite easy to see that something is brewing beneath the surface. Is he in the process of formulating a lie in his mind? Or is he simply embarrassed that I have called him out on his bold denial of the truth? I am not entirely sure which it is at the moment, but I definitely will know after spending more time with him, I am sure of that.

My next line of questioning was as follows: "Do you not believe in upholding our most sacred rules, Mr. Spears?"

He seemed sincere in his reply, that, yes, upholding the rule of the shinigami is always his first priority. He did, however, engage in his little nervous habit of adjusting his spectacles when I asked him that question. I am quite pleased I picked up on this telling little quirk of his, for now I know how to adjust my questioning so that it is much more efficient.

I pressed him further on the matter, bringing up the contradiction between wanting to uphold the rules while at the same time shamelessly breaking them.

The answer was this: "I had no other choice at the moment."

A very classic case of blaming outside circumstances for one's decisions. Given that Mr. Spears is a supervisor, a position that requires the ability to take responsibility not only for his actions, but for the actions of others as well, this is a troubling line of reasoning.

The Dispatch has no room for reapers, especially supervisors, who cannot uphold our rules. It is my job to help Mr. Spears understand this, and to help him come to see the error in his ways so that he may be reformed.

Looking back on Mr. Spears's record, I noticed that this isn't the first time that Mr. Spears has had trouble following rules. In fact, his very first outing as a reaper, during his final evaluation, he rashly broke a crucial unwritten rule in order to hasten his judging of a human's worthiness. He decided to recklessly speak with the human whose soul he was supposed to be collecting, putting not only himself, but his co-examinee, Grell Sutcliff, at risk of exposure.

Mr. Spears's actions during his exam were so radical, in fact, that a new rule had been established as a result of his actions: a reaper can no longer come in contact with the human whose soul they are judging.

Frankly, I'm surprised Mr. Spears's reckless behaviour hasn't been an issue sooner; it was bound to happen sooner or later, and it looks like it's later, but it did happen.

Given all that, I will work with Mr. Spears about his refusal to see the importance of upholding shinigami rules, his blatant denial of the truth, his quickness to avoid blame, and his outright disrespect for fundamental shinigami ethics.

I have assigned him to write a reflection letter about his situation. I am also recommending daily sessions for at least the remainder of this week, and possibly more, depending on the rate of my success in helping Mr. Spears see the error of his ways.

—Goddard Brewer, PhD., S.B.S.


	30. Grell Writes to an Imprisoned William

Darling,

Before you say anything, I actually did not break into your house again to send you this letter. I came home the other night, heartbroken and distraught over your imprisonment, and Rosalind was just sitting on my windowsill looking so sad and alone. I thought you had left her with someone else because I know someone came to retrieve her. She must prefer my charms, love, over whomever you had chosen to be her guardian.

How are you doing, my poor broken prince? Are you cold? Lonely? Oh, please let the fire of my love for you keep you warm in that horrible cell. This is your first time being in the Divine Prison, isn't it? I was there for some time, and I know it's such a grey, horrible place to be. Is my letter providing you with just a bit colour, sweet William? I hope so.

Rosalind is smart enough not be caught, as you already know you proud pigeon papa, so you can write back to me without fear. I will do my best to make your stay in that dreadful place not quite as terrible. Write back, my dear ice prince, and just tell me what you want me to do.

  
Your Eternal Love,  
Grell


	31. William Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff--

I find it quite unexpected that Rosalind is not at the office as I had requested; that Knox must be up to something again—did you and he engage in one of your little misguided diversions yet again, despite my repeated verbal warnings to instead engage in more professional behavior?

Despite your unsolicited concern, I am in no way averse to my present situation, for I know this little misunderstanding shall be cleared up presently. I have merely been detained for questioning and I am certain to be released in due time.

Regarding this entire matter, you are to report any and all relevant details you are aware of to the proper authorities so that this whole matter may be cleared up efficiently and expeditiously.

Though I am without any couriers due to my detainment, those in charge are not opposed to my sending letters. I therefore shall send Rosalind back to you. Do see that she is well taken care of.

I must take this opportunity to speak to you about the state in which I found Rosalind after she had spent time with you. Honestly, did you think I would not notice that you had brazenly painted her nails red and tied a bow on her head?

Rosalind is a courier pigeon, not a pet, and she is not to be adorned with ribbons, baubles, or decorations of any kind. This also goes without saying that you are not to paint, dye, or otherwise alter a single feather on her. I say this, because I know that somewhere in that scheming mind of yours, you are probably planning next to dip her in red dye on her next return trip to me.

—William T. Spears


	32. Grell Writes to an Imprisoned William

Darling,

Oh, how you wound me with you accusations when I only have your best interest at heart. Ronald and I have actually been hard at work. Did you not see both us as part of the backup you had requested. I was standing there, tears trembling in my beautiful eyes, when I saw them slap those cold handcuffs on your wrists. This isn't to say I haven't imagined you in handcuffs before, but it's typically a far more intimate and private setting. As I'm sure this letter will be read before it reaches your strong, capable hands, I will leave the rest of the details for you to imagine.

I was drilled mercilessly by the investigations who painstakingly probed me for house trying to suck out some tidbit of information, but I only told them the truth, love. I know that my cold prince is a man of morals (although I still hold out hope for your corruption) and you only did what you felt like you had to do. That dastardly Undertaker is a dangerous rogue, so of course you needed assistance. I only wish I could have been there to stand by your side, darling - or could have seen you and Sebastian fighting side by side. Oh, what a magnificent sight the two of you must have been. To see two dashingly handsome men engaged in battle with a common foe would be enough to melt any woman's heart. You will have to give me all the details so that I may commit them to memory.

Rosalind is safe here at my home, and I even purchased the same bird seed as you usually do. I wasn't going to dye her red (although now that you mention it...) but I thought the bow and painted nails looked darling. She likes to be pampered like any lady. You are the proud pigeon papa, love, but I'm the pigeon primping mama!

Remain strong my imprisoned love. Soon we can hold each other once again.

  
Your Love,  
Grell


	33. William Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff--

There is no need to remind me of your actions as of late. I was made very well aware of your presence during my apprehension, as you saw fit to repeatedly cause a scene by throwing yourself at my feet and saying you would "wait for me for however long it would take" until I was freed from my "unjust" imprisonment while Mr. Knox could do nothing useful but stand to the side and make snide comments that only he found amusing.

Honestly, I am finding the peaceful solitude of four white walls and a room to myself quite welcome given the juvenile antics that you and Mr. Knox make me suffer on an almost daily basis. (If I should return to my office to find any of my possessions moved, painted red (or any other color for that matter,) covered in tin foil, or defaced in any way, I shall not restrain myself from dealing with the both of you quite harshly.

While I am sure plenty of rumors have been circulating the office in my absence, you are to know that my actions during the altercation with Undertaker were necessary and, in this one instance, assistance was required in any form available to me. That it came in the form of a demon was in no small way unfortunate, but without said cooperation, my existence surely would be no more.

Though I feel you are not privileged to the following information, my situation necessitates that someone outside of this cell have record of my thoughts on the following matter: I believe that Undertaker is not the true culprit.

After engaging both myself and the demon Sebastian Michaelis in combat, Undertaker left the scene with his mourning chain of lockets and headed east. A moment later, I received a blow to the back of the head from an unseen assailant which knocked my spectacles to the ground. When I had recovered my spectacles, one of the lenses had been broken, yet I was still able to see that Undertaker was in the process of fleeing the scene a second time. However, this time, he made for the opposite direction: west.

Perhaps the events of the past few days have lessened my cognitive abilities, but it is curious that he should return, only to leave in a different direction.

Please see fit to send Rosalind back to me.

—William T. Spears


	34. Grell Writes to an Imprisoned William

 

Darling,

Oh, I have heard the rumors twisting and turning through the hallways, offices, and break room. I never listen to such gossip except for the particularly juicy tales, but I've been known to set these gossipmongers straight. When that dastardly rogue cut my fair face, my glasses were also scratched, so I had to head to the Spectacles Department. Pops was attending to the lenses when a young man's voice suddenly came to my ear. He was saying such horrible things about you, claiming you had ruined his life, so I immediately leapt to my feet to give him a piece of my mind. As I was without my glasses, I couldn't tell you the identity of this horrid young man, nor was his a voice I recognized, but I guarantee the incident of a beautiful woman's rage is forever imprinted on his mind. You would have been proud to see how your lady defended her knight. Sadly, after I retrieved my glasses, the scoundrel wouldn't speak up again so I would know who had made such slanderous comments.

Speaking of Undertaker, you think he might not be the villain of this most recent crime? If not him, then who? Who else would have access to cinematic records and would do such a tasteless thing as combine them for the ceiling of a church? It seems exactly like something like that vile rogue would do. However, you say you were without your glasses, sweet William, and we both know how dreadfully horrid your eyesight is without them. Isn't it possible it truly was Undertaker and, he only appeared to leave in a different direction to confuse you? Still, if you say there is a reason to suspect a second culprit, I believe you for I know you only speak the truth, my heartsong.

I only made a scene at your arrest because what they did was so wrong, sweet prince. And I did not lie for I will wait for you no matter how long it takes. Our love affair has already stretched over a century, and I know it will continue until the end of time - perhaps even longer. I will always stand by your side and be there to defend you just as you have for me. In fact, you've been my rescuing prince ever since that fateful day when I was the rescuer. Do you remember? It was our first time. Oh, such a marvelous memory that could be immortalized in the most tantalizing of poetry. I actually have written a poem about it, love, if you ever wish to read.

Sadly, another had to come to your aid in this instance for I was stationed obediently at my desk. Will you be indebted to him as you are to me? Just be wary of your heart darling for Sebastian can scorch you with those eyes of fiery ice. While both of you together would be a delicious daydream, I'm afraid I'd be rather jealous if I wasn't invited.

Rosalind is still save and happy. I almost think she prefers time with me, but perhaps she just needed another lady's attention. As it is my day off, I haven't been in the office, but Ronald just told me there's a letter on my desk from Upper Management. I wonder what it is all about. Perhaps they wish to interview me again to see if a bit of more forceful probing will yield any results.

Stay safe love and let thoughts of me keep you warm on these cold nights.

Your love,  
Grell


	35. William Writes to Grell

 

Grell Sutcliff—

I have no illusions in regards to your place in the chain of office rumors; I find it quite troubling that you have enough free time throughout your work day to loiter about the hallways, offices, and break room doing nothing but engaging in gossip. I remind you that discussing the particulars of this case in the break room, lunch room, work room, main office, Spectacles Department, back lot, storage room, or any other closet, alcove, cubby, or niche that you may worm yourself into is not helpful to my case. The fact that you have this much time to yourself means that you have not been assigned the proper workload. This shall be dealt with upon my return.

I am not certain of who the true culprit may be, but the matter does bear further investigation once I am freed from my present location.

If you are implying that I am now indebted to a demon, you are sorely mistaken, a symptom, no doubt, of your continued delusions regarding myself. ~~I am in no way beholden to any such vile creature.~~ It is merely a simple fact that my existence was saved by a demon, not any different than if a bolt of lightning happened to strike the building and by some rare coincidence, happened to free me from those Cinematic Records. A peculiar convergence of random events that in no way obligates me to any such debt or gratitude. It is mere happenstance, nothing more, and I ask that you cease characterizing it as anything but.

I have noticed Rosalind is displaying symptoms of distress. I believe the loss of Nikola, her mate, has affected her. Make sure to feed and water her as soon as this letter is received. Petting her under her chin may also help improve her sullen behavior.

—William T. Spears


	36. Memo from Upper Management

Adam Taylor  
Shinigami Upper Management  
London Division

**Memo**

**To: Grell Sutcliff**   
**From: Adam Taylor; Upper Management**   
**Re: New Assignment**

 

* * *

 

 

It has come to our attention that the deserter now known as Undertaker has made another appearance but was not apprehended. It is unknown at this time of his precise intentions. There does seem to be a definite history, however, between the deserter and the Phantomhive family. The current earl, Ciel Phantomhive age 13, is currently in Goring without aid. The demon with whom he is contracted, Sebastian Michaelis, is in custody and there is no plan to release him. It can be theorized that Undertaker will once again make contact with the child earl, and this will perhaps lead to his capture.

Mr. Sutcliff, you are to go to the town of Goring in the human realm and find Ciel Phantomhive. You are to protect him because, at this moment, we feel that keeping him alive is in the best interest of all shinigami. Do as he asks of you so that you may stay by his side until Undertaker is captured or new orders are received. You are to leave immediately for this assignment.

 

Adam Taylor [signed]


	37. Grell Complains to William

 

Darling,

You will never believe what Upper Management did to me. Oh, the pains and tortures this lady must face each day, but they have seriously gone too far. They are forcing me to watch over that...that...brat! You know, that Phantomhive kid that Sebastian serves. Supposedly they think Undertaker might contact him again, but I don't know why he would. Didn't he get back those lockets of his? I mean, why would he come back here to check on some whiny, useless whelp? I swear they are trying to punish me, love.

I took Rosalind with me, but I am watching over her just like her papa would want. I couldn't leave her all alone in my apartment. The darling is still mourning the loss of her one true love. Did you know that pigeons mate for life, sweet William? It's so beautifully and tragically romantic, just like a Shakespearean play - and it would be even more so if the lovers were able to live forever. Don't you agree? Is this why you love your precious, feathered children so much?

You told me before that you thought the dastardly villain behind all of this might not be Undertaker. Would you like me to investigate the matter here in the mortal realm, darling? Perhaps I can clear your name and get out of my own dreadful predicament. Just say the word darling, and I will do all I can to help.

 

Your frazzled love,  
Grell


	38. William Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff—

I do not presume to understand the reasoning behind the Personnel Department sending you to the Phantomhive Manor, however, you should not allow your personal feelings to influence your assignment in any way. Such unnecessary emotions are most unfortunate for any reaper.

Follow your orders without incident and do nothing nonessential whilst taking care of Earl Phantomhive. Do not call unnecessary attention to yourself, engage in squabbles with him (or any other human for that matter,) or otherwise cause any disturbances within (and without) Goring. Is this understood?

You are to make this whole situation as painless as possible, both for Earl Phantomhive, and myself. My situation is already as complicated enough as it is, and further complications will in no way help my case. There are some doubts as to the events of the altercation which must be cleared up at some point if I am to leave this unpleasant matter behind me, if at all.

I am not in need of your help, nor anyone else's for that matter. However, do see that Rosalind is taken care of. I give you permission (only this ONE time—is that clear?) to go into my office to retrieve a copy of her care instructions. Said document is located in my filing cabinet in the second drawer in a manila folder marked "Courier Pigeons, Care and Feeding Of—No. 42, Rosalind." Rosalind has particular needs, and since you have so brazenly decided to take her with you, the very least you could do is to make sure she is as happy as she can be.

Keep me apprised of your situation. I am in need of no surprises at the moment.

—William T. Spears


	39. Grell Writes to Sebastian

Dearest Sebastian,

I doubt you were expecting any letters, delicious fiend, but a lady can't led such a delectable devil rot away in prison without at least offering a tiny ray of colourful distraction. How are you doing? I was so worried about my dear William, that I didn't have a chance to express my concern for your condition. I did wince when they used the Holy Handcuffs. I know how much those are rumored to hurt and all but immobilize even the most powerful demon. You were already injured by Undertaker's scythe, your crimson blood staining your handsome form so wonderfully, which made you all but helpless when our healthy backup team arrived with those tacky handcuffs. How are you doing in your prison cell? Have they removed the handcuffs? Do they allow conjugal visits? Teehee.

I must admit, however, I have another reason for penning this letter. For reasons that make little sense to me, I've been assigned to watch over your young earl and I have but one question:

HOW DO YOU STAND THIS BRAT?

Since arriving here in Goring, I have done all that I know to do. I have worked my delicate fingers to the bone and destroyed my manicure, but it's simply not enough. Everything I cook is wrong somehow and even tea that I find delicious simply isn't good enough. Plus, he's so helpless. How he ever survived up to the point he contracted you, simply baffles my mind to the point I fear I will get a headache.

Please know, my dashing love of fiery iciness, that I'm doing my best to keep this...child safe until you can return, but I beg you for any advice that you could give? Please? A lady is in distress and cries for just a word to guide her way. Just use this pigeon to get word back to me, but make sure none of the guards see her. 

 

Your Rendezvous in the Garden,  
Grell


	40. Sebastian Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff,

I shall admit that I was somewhat distressed concerning the location and safety of my young master. I last saw him when I attempted to relocate him to a safe location before trading blows with Undertaker and sadly had no idea of his present whereabouts. I only knew that he had survived as he has summoned me numerous times, but, as you are well aware, I am presently incapacitated from answering his call. Since you have been assigned to his care, I trust that he has not been kidnapped as is so often the case.

My young master has been quite testy as of late for he finds the hotel in which we have been residing quite unsuitable even though it is reputed as being the best in Goring. I would suggest that you return to Phantomhive Manor, but my disappearance would be quite difficult to explain. As such, it would be best for you to remain where you are, although I implore you to take this into account in regards to my master's present temperament. Also, please be aware that, in my stead, you are to provide only the very best for him in terms of food of drink. He has a delicate palate so dishes you feel are suitable might upset his refined senses. Listen to my master's complaints for he is quite verbal and decisive about his wants and needs.

Although, I'm not sure why I'm explaining all this to you as it is merely a true butler's aesthetics, and you have acted the part in the past, although I certainly hope for a different outcome.

I implore you to do your best in keeping my master both satisfied with your service and safe from any looming threats. I will be most grateful if you do and indebted to your services. It is no secret that I believe in the prompt repayment of all debts; monetary or otherwise. If I didn't, then what kind of butler would I be?

Sebastian Michaelis


	41. Grell's letters to Sebastian and William

 

Sebastian,

And just how do you plan to repay me for this favor, or is that something best kept secret so that the anticipation has already set my mind and heart ablaze?

Grell

* * *

 

 

Darling,

Oh, but the drudgery of the uniform and the feeble attempts to hide my brilliant light is almost too much for me bear. However, I will do my best for you love. I only hope that this helps your plight somehow.

Sebas-chan promised to repay his debt to me for acting as this brat's butler. Does that make you jealous, my love? Does it make your normally icy blood boil to imagine what that delectable demon might have in store for such a maiden as myself? I just might need rescued from such tempting snares.

I had almost forgotten to tell you something so important, but in the heat of this impromptu offer from Sebastian, my memory of other events have dulled. I went to office to retrieve the paper with all the instructions for Rosalind (Do you actually measure her food that closely? And no treats ever?) when I ran into Ronnie. He said your glasses had been repaired and were in spectacles ready to be picked up. I still had the boy with me as I had nothing else to do with him, but I thought I'd run down and pick up your glasses. I figured I could leave the kid with Ronnie for a few minutes and stop by for a little visit. Anyway, I went down to the spectacles department, and a coarse, unimaginative voice struck my ear. It was the same scoundrel I heard making the complaints about you before. Immediately, I made my move to reclaim your honor, but that horrid man managed to escape. Sadly, I was escorted out before I could retrieve you glasses.

The miscreant spreading these rumors is a low level worker named Robert Moore. Do you know about him, sweet William? He claims that you ruined everything for him, although I know that can't be true. I happened to run into Dr. Brewer who wanted an account of the incident, but I don't think he took me seriously. I don't understand how a man who's supposed to be so intelligent and educated can be so ignorant as to the truth standing in front of him. I think Ronald's going to look into this Robert a bit more. Sadly, I had to return to Goring before I could do anything else.

I will do as you ask and continue to play this dreadful role in all of it's nuances. Darling, you will be proud of my performance.

Your love,

Grell


	42. William Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff—

I seem to recall you had no trouble playing a butler in years past. If there was anything to be learned from that entire unfortunate encounter, you should put it to good use at this moment.

I fail to see why your spending time with that demon should make me feel anything, including "jealousy." It seems that you have forgotten that a demon's signature ability is its skill at manipulating its prey—I would hope that you, being a reaper, would be immune to such outright deception, but it appears you are yet again lacking in perception. I highly doubt "Sebas-chan" has any plans to pay you back, especially not in the form you are no doubt imagining.

Do I have you to thank for the delay in having my spectacles repaired? I have spent the better part of the day fumbling about, almost completely blind, and writing this letter is no small task. If only you hadn't sought to cause a disturbance in the Spectacles Department, else I wouldn't have knocked over a chair in Dr. Brewer's office, an incident which, no doubt, will not bode well for the results of my evaluation.

Do not speak to Dr. Brewer on my behalf. Most especially about the events of this investigation.

The details of Robert Moore's life have no bearing on my present situation. He may perhaps be referring to the time when I failed him for his final reaper exam. It is regrettable that he should still allow an event from so many years ago still affect him to the present day, but some reapers are not immune to the effects that unnecessary emotions may bring to their job. Consider his unfortunate situation a lesson for improving your own behavior both in the office and in the field.

—William T. Spears


	43. Sebastian Writes to Grell; Grell Writes to William

Grell,

I dare say I have quite the imagination when it comes to the repayment of debt. I'm sure you will be sufficiently satisfied with what I have in mind.

Sebastian

* * *

 

Darling,

Again, with your steely rapier of cruel words, you wound my heart. All I have done, sweet love, is to try to provide assistance in these troubled times. I only told Dr. Brewer was that this Robert character is suspicious. I heard him with my own delicate ears slandering your fair name, and now circumstances have led to your imprisonment. Should that not be investigated, love?

He's angry at you because you failed him? I've failed a fair number of students whenever I'm mysteriously assigned to actually be an instructor. What did he do? Did he reap the wrong soul or simply failed to contain the soul completely? I had one student who was so eager that he decided to collect the cinematic records three days before the gentleman was supposed to die. I'm simply at a loss for words at the quality of students in the academy these days. We were never so helpless, were we my dear William? I'm sure whatever he did, he deserved to fail. You are always fair and by the book. Perhaps a little too much by the book, actually, but I'd be more than happy to tear out a few pages whenever you desire to do so.

You proclaim you have no jealousy, but that seen the hard look in your eyes whenever you hear that demon's name and learn of the time we spent together. However, you need not fear for my virtue. I know that is his game, and I'm merely playing along for the moment because I find it fun and entertaining. Will, you are my true love, and you should know that by now.

I will act as this child's butler because you have asked me to do so, and I could never refuse a request from your lips. In fact, I will give my most magnificent performance and become a butler like this dreary world has never been blessed to gaze upon. Perhaps, I can still help your current situation while I complete this task. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

I close by saying that it is your face I see each night as I close my eyes. It's been far too long since I could hold you in my arms. Please stay strong, Will. Even if that ignorant Dr. Brewer won't listen to reason, there are those who will.

Your Love, Grell

P.S. I know it will pain you to hear this, but you sounded just like Sebastian when you reminded me I have played a butler in the past. Perhaps you two share just a tiny something in common.


	44. Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation of William T. Spears: Continued Findings

Form No. 6613-C: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Continued Findings

Case No. 181: William T. Spears, Supervisor, Dispatch, English Branch

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

I met again this evening with William T. Spears to help facilitate his reform given his latest transgressions.

It seems that Mr. Spears has been struggling with the not-so uncommon flaw of allowing unnecessary emotions guide some of his decisions during his tenure as both a supervisor and as a dispatch member.

Have I caught him on a rare day, or is Mr. Spears always this weak and sentimental? Why, today during our session I asked him what was his biggest regret as dispatch supervisor. Personally I was hoping he would have said that allowing that abomination Grell Sutcliff to keep his job was his greatest disappointment, but, no, it would appear our Mr. Spears is no stranger to other embarrassments.

He nervously expressed regret for an incident that happened while Mr. Spears was evaluating a final exam for a pair of two reaper recruits. One recruit had rashly decided to reveal himself to the soul he was about to collect (the reason being this human was about to sell her soul to a demon while dying,) in order to prevent her from making the ultimate choice. His foolish action actually bore fruit as she did not complete the deal. Even though these two recruits were able to reap her soul properly, they did so with much difficulty and inefficiency. Rather than follow the correct procedure and give first priority to the demon's presence, they instead focused on the girl and let the demon escape.

Had they simply followed the rules with calm precision they could have instead attacked the demon and captured it rather than letting it go free to feast another time, and then later reaped the young woman's soul. I suppose this inefficiency and foolishness is to be expected of reapers these days, as it is endemic to nearly all of them.

Thankfully, Mr. Spears said he failed both students for having revealed their presence to the woman—as he should have—and I was ready and willing to add this incident to the positive side of his record when he undermined the entire outcome by telling me:

"After my failing them, I felt immediate regret for having done so. The spirit of their work was in concert with a passing grade, and yet I had to invoke the rule of never revealing ones' self to a soul about to be reaped and my abidance to the rules required that I fail both of them. What makes the irony even more unfortunate is that this rule was put in place after my own actions during my final examination. To this day I cannot think of that incident without feeling as though I had made the wrong decision."

I asked him what he thought the right decision should have been. He answered he should have passed both students and that they should have become full-fledged reapers.

In other words, I said, "You would pass two reapers who allowed a demon go free?"

He was rendered into utter, ashamed silence.

It is highly problematic that he should think that two reapers letting a demon go free should result in their passing their final reaper exam. Perhaps Mr. Spears does, in fact, have a habit of sympathizing with demons, as I am beginning to suspect.

I believe that as this juncture, it would be best if Mr. Spears is released from his confinement to house arrest. With a personality such as his, giving him a little reward may make him more amenable to his eventual reform. We may even allow him a little freedom later on, depending on his progress. However, I ask that he be under surveillance at all times during his house arrest—please post someone outside his door. Not only will this ensure his confinement, but you never know what may be overheard when one isn't aware they are being watched.

—Goddard Brewer, Ph.D, S.B.S.


	45. Ciel Writes to Sebastian

Sebastian,

What the devil are you playing at? I have been trying to summon you for days now. I'm guessing you're not dead, because the mark of the contract hasn't dissolved. That means you're either up to something, or you're ignoring me.

Someone sent that vulgar reaper to "look after" me. Was this all your doing? You know I don't need looking after. The other day he asked me if I wanted a pedicure and a bedtime story, and he served me what I swear was oatmeal-flavored papier mâché for breakfast. I had him thrown out by the concierge twice, but he just keeps coming back. He keeps on telling the concierge that he's my butler and that my parents are worried so they sent him to look after me and they keep believing him. After the third time I had him thrown out, he came back with a cake and told the man at the desk that it was my birthday and he had to deliver a cake to his "favorite one-eyed nephew" and that I was always in a bad mood on my birthday and it would lift my spirits.

Well, that idiot hotelkeeper, instead of recognizing that boorish reaper and sending him straight away, invited the entire hotel into the lobby and had everyone sing "Happy Birthday" to me while I could do nothing but stand there in the middle of the room, fuming.

He said you were imprisoned by the reapers. So why haven't you escaped already? I don't care if you're injured. You couldn't have let that bloody fool Undertaker get the better of you again, could you?

If you are not dead, you should be here. I am not putting up with any more of this. (Besides, which, in all the confusion, I didn't even get to have a piece of my own "birthday" cake.)

There is this ugly little pigeon that that obscene reaper uses to send messages to someone. I fed it that papier mâché mush and snuck up behind it and caught it and now I'm sending it you with this message. Hopefully you get this message.

In which case, if you are reading this: you better get here now. I'm running out of patience.

—Earl Ciel Phantomhive


	46. William Writes to Grell

Grell Sutcliff—

Many things should be done, however, you are not the one to be doing them. You are to leave the investigating to the proper authorities. I have every faith that they will sort out this entire matter in due time.

I have been allowed to return to my home, though I am not allowed to leave. I am imparting this information to you, because I have every confidence that you will come charging through my door as soon as you have heard (through whatever sordid gossip channel) that I have been freed from my imprisonment.

You say that I have something in common with a demon? Next I suppose you shall be saying that I sympathize with demons, or that I have allowed unnecessary emotions to influence my decisions, or that I fail to uphold fundamental shinigami ethics. I would not have expected such words of disparagement to spring forth from your deluded mind, but I suppose now this is final proof that this is now the prevailing attitude amongst the entirety of office, including you. Have I not given you a second, third, even a fourth chance to mend your ways? And this the gratitude I receive in return for that? I can only imagine what you and [that fool[ Ronald] Mr. Knox must be talking about now in regards to me; as well as what every reaper, office worker, technician, grounds keeper, and probably even Pops must now must be saying about me behind my back. 

How can there be any reason in that head of yours if it invariably jumps to such flagrantly humiliating assumptions about me at our every interaction?

[unsigned]


	47. Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation of William T. Spears: Continued Findings

**Form No. 6613-C: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Continued Findings**

Case No. 181: William T. Spears, Supervisor, Dispatch, English Branch

 In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

This morning, several letters penned by Mr. Spears to the demon Sebastian Michaelis have graced my desk; all of which were recovered on his person after he was taken into custody. They make for quite interesting reading. They are attached to this evaluation report for your reading pleasure.

In light of such valuable information, I met again with Mr. Spears this afternoon, this time, with new insights into the workings of his conflicted mind.

We have seen how reckless he was during his final reaper exam. We have seen how his carelessness nearly cost him his existence during his final exam. We have seen how he has regretted a correct decision in regards to failing two incompetent reaper examinees. We have seen how he is not unaffected by emotion and sentimentality. We have seen how he has continually allowed a highly problematic reaper under his supervision to commit such grievous crimes as to kill humans not on the To-Die List.

I question Mr. Spears's competence to lead on an almost daily basis now. How he has been able to exist so long in his present position boggles my mind. (Note to Upper Management: I shall be speaking with Mr. Spears's direct superiors shortly about this; this issue must be corrected, for I now believe he is in no way qualified to hold his current position as supervisor. He may be suited for a position as field agent, but his marks in practical skills are not particularly exemplary. Perhaps we can find another department for him; something that is within his grasp—have you considered transferring him to Spectacles? A low level position there only requires a modicum of skill.)

It is clear that Mr. Spears has damned himself through his exchange of letters between himself and a demon. That much is clear. However, would you like to know his thoughts about this exchange? They are most telling of his character.

Today I asked him, "Mr. Spears, do you consider yourself to be a good reaper?"

His nervous adjusting of his spectacles told me that he found this question troubling. (Note to the Spectacles Department: I see that he has his spectacles back, but they were never repaired. I am assuming you gave them back because you are either so woefully understaffed or just downright inefficient that you'd rather him subsist with a broken lens than with no spectacles at all. Please do better to hasten through your queue and repair Mr. Spears's spectacles at once—could you be this incompetent? I'm tired of looking at that broken right lens of his and having him peer woefully at me with just his left eye. It is quite the pathetic tableau. I think it is even worse than watching him stare at me blindly with no spectacles at all.

His answer: "On the whole, I do."

I then presented him with one of the letters. He had written that he apologized for not living up the standards a reaper should possess. "What say you of this?" I asked, sliding the letter over to him.

He appeared to have grown frustrated at my incisive line of questioning. Either that, or he is suffering from an internal bout of anger, for I could see him thinking quite carefully about his reply. These last few days, I have been patiently waiting for an outburst of his almost legendary temper, but I suppose I shall have to wait longer to see it in person.

"That was written under duress," was the answer.

"And so," I asked, most calmly, most dispassionately, "you are admitting to me that you allowed your emotions to get the better of you? Or are you saying that you are making an excuse for your actions?" I pointed to his letter, where he admitted, in black and white, that there was no excuse for what he had done. Either way, he is either a liar, or a hypocrite.

"I am not making an excuse—" he began his sentence, then seemed to realize that what he was about to say would be a blatant and unscrupulous lie, and could not speak further. He looked away with that pathetic left eye and said nothing else for the rest of our session.

I believe he is beginning to become noncompliant. He appears to be avoiding my questions so as not to damn himself further; however, his silence speaks volumes as to his guilt. For the sake of his reform, however, I do need him to verbally answer my questions. I shall have to consider which method shall work best for his particular temperament.

I shall meet with him again tomorrow.

\--Dr. Brewer, Ph.D, S.B.S.


	48. Grell Writes to William

 

Darling,

When I compared you to Sebastian I was only referring to the fact that both of you reminded that I had played the part of a butler. I received your letters at almost the same time, so it seemed ironic to me and I made the mistake of mentioning it. You are both strong, cold men who are firmly focused on your end goals, but the comparison ends there, love. I proclaim my attraction to Sebastian, and the form he now possesses is pleasing to the eyes, but you are the one that holds my heart. You always have.

I have heard no such rumors. The word in the office is that this must be some sort of mistake because no one abhors demons more than you. Dear Ronnie told me he even said so in his witness statement. No one thinks you deserved to be in prison, and I'm happy to hear that you are home. I am also delighted that dear Rosalind has returned to you. When she disappeared, I was so distressed because I know how you care for her. I had no idea that the brat had stolen her to send a message to Sebastian until I caught him muttering to himself about waiting for a reply. I am truly sorry, darling, for I did everything I could to protect her. Punish me if you feel that's necessary.

No one speaks of your harshly beyond that you are strict and bound by rules - and it is unheard that William T. Spears isn't bound by ethics like the tightest chains to ensnare a heart. Why would you ever think otherwise? I have heard your name mentioned but, as I said, it's only because it's so wrong how you've been treated. I know I feel that way, and I'm sure that others agree.

I have a confession to make. The brat ordered me to start the investigation, so I had started. When we back to the church, we found that Undertaker was still lurking about, so maybe Upper Management was right about using the kid for bait. He didn't seem all that interested in us, however, as he hurried away with a small box in his hands. I'm sorry that I deceived you, darling, but I wanted so desperately to help. I would do anything for you.

I'm sorry I just made it worse. If you wish, this shall be my last letter to you on the matter. I will play the part of dutiful butler as I have been assigned until otherwise instructed. I only pray that you forgive me.

 

Grell

 


	49. Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation of Ronald Knox: Initial Findings

**Form No. 6613-B: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Initial Findings**

Case No. 217: Ronald Knox, Field Retrieval Agent Level III

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

I had the pleasure of meeting with one of Mr. Spears's subordinates today, a Mr. Ronald Knox.

Mr. Knox is a low-level dispatch member who has been involved in a few noteworthy incidents; the incident with Undertaker on the pleasure liner Campania being one of them.

Given the issues surrounding Mr. Spears, I took it upon myself to call in Mr. Knox for questioning to shed light on his superior.

I asked, "Mr. Knox: tell me your opinion of your supervisor, Mr. Spears. Have there been any interactions between you and him that troubled you in any way?"

Ronald shifted a few time before answering, scuffing his shoes like a young boy. "Mr. Spears is okay, I guess. I mean, he's a good supervisor and all and he really follows the rules. He's just a bit too uptight. It's like he's allergic to fun or something. There haven't really been any interactions that bothered me, except when he yells or hits. And he really likes to give overtime. When I've put in my hours, I want to go out and have some time to relax. Maybe grab a drink or talk to a pretty girl. Yeah, Mr. Spears gives way too much overtime."

Mr. Knox's answer here shall be considered as direct evidence for Mr. Spears's temper when dealing with his subordinates. While firmness and adherence to our rules and aesthetics is welcome (and encouraged) in any supervisor, the fact that Mr. Spears repeatedly vents his temper on his subordinates (no matter how incompetent they may be) is not.

I then asked, "It would appear, Mr. Knox, that you were involved in the investigation on the Campania where you and Mr. Sutcliff failed to apprehend the violator known as Undertaker. Could you tell me precisely why you failed in this regard?"

Ronald almost seemed mad at the question, but he did make direct eye contact before answering. "No one could have been successful! With all the souls we were supposed to collect, there should have been more than just two of us on that ship in the first place, but then you add those dead things wandering about, that demon Sebastian, and Undertaker and it's just impossible. We tried. I mean, we really tried. If we had just had some help, it would have been okay. I don't even think that should count as a failure. Could you have done any better?"

I reminded him that, "My own competences are not what are being questioned today, Mr. Knox. I bid you not the direct the questions back to me." Quite the juvenile logic, it would seem.

Let it be noted in Mr. Knox's record that his immaturity should be improved upon. I recommend a follow-up session at his earliest convenience. I would have hoped that Mr. Spears would have addressed this already, but I see that Mr. Spears lets many things under his purview slide.

I asked him directly about that other abomination, Mr. Sutcliff: "You have often worked closely with Mr. Sutcliff. Would you say that he embodies all the qualities an ideal reaper should possess?"

For the first time, Ronald showed real hesitation before answering. He seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully. "Sutcliff Senpai is good at what he does. He probably did better than anyone else could have against Undertaker, and he wasn't even really rattled. He's not afraid of demons either, and he does think fast when something unexpected does come up. He does get distracted a little bit sometimes, but he's really been trying to do better. He likes to have a little fun, but so do I. It shouldn't matter as long as the job gets done."

Is this the kind of reaper under your guidance, Mr. Spears? One who looks up to that embarrassment Mr. Sutcliff?

Mr. Knox is not without his own deviations from reaper aesthetics. His death scythe, like Mr. Sutcliff's, is in no way traditional, nor perhaps even within regulations.

I asked: "I have heard that your death scythe is modified against regulations and this is due to a favor by someone you are personally involved with. Do you have a habit of using your charms to evade our rules, Mr. Knox?"

He relaxed at this question and even smiled a bit. "I wasn't really evading the rules. As long as modifications are approved in paperwork, it's okay. And you can even check that all the paperwork is there. The girl in that department just made sure it went through a little quicker. It's not my fault that all the pretty girls around here like to give me a hand, is it?"

Not only does Mr. Knox have ample time to flirt with every office girl (I see that Mr. Spears's efficiency is lacking in this regard, too—is he unable to distribute the workload efficiently?), but Mr. Knox also uses this "skill" to his advantage to get what he wants. It is both juvenile and disturbing. Apparently Mr. Spears is not aware that such a manipulative reaper is under his employ.

Such a penchant for manipulation could speak to something deeper within the recesses of Mr. Knox's psyche. I shall need to analyze him further to see what deep-seated proclivities may be at the heart of this particular matter.


	50. Ronald Writes to Grell

 

Senpai,

How are you doing? Things just aren't the same around here without you or William. It's so quiet without you around to talk and laugh with. I heard you're stuck babysitting some brat. Ouch! Maybe they'll let you come back to work soon. I miss having you around.

Would you believe it, but I miss Mr. Spears? They put Elijah Nichols in charge as temporary supervisor while this whole mess is straightened up. Without you around, he was the senior field agent. It's too bad that they didn't stuck him with the babysitting gig and let you be the supervisor. That would be great. "Go reap this soul!" "Yes, Miss Sutcliff! Right away Miss Sutcliff!" I don't anyone would dare give you lip. Elijah is just trying so hard that it's almost sad to watch him fail, but it's hilarious at the same time. He's been getting us to do team building exercises. We did this one where the floor was lava, but a few chairs were supposed to be the rocks and we had to cross the room without getting in the lava. We were given these two short boards that we were supposed to use together to make a bridge, but we just looked at it each and then jumped across the room. Like I said, he's trying almost too hard. But it's hard to feel too bad for the guy when he treats us like we're kids. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if he made us take a nap in the middle of the day. Maybe he did think he got stuck with the babysitting job. Ha! Saddest part is he thinks he doing great. He keeps talking about he's going to be a supervisor one day. I feel sorry for whatever department gets him.

I do miss you. We could laugh at Elijah together and you could tease me about all my dates. I'd say you already know, but they let Mr. Spears out of prison, but he's stuck at his house. It's really sad how you could try so hard to be the perfect supervisor and still wind up treated like a criminal because of some misunderstanding. I always thought he was too hard on us, especially you, but he tried and he's a lot better supervisor than Elijah. We almost never lost a soul when William was around. We lost sleep and missed dates because of overtime, but we did collect the souls we were assigned to. Have you been talking to William any? I think he might need a friend right now, and you're like the only friend he has. (You wish you were more than friends, but we'll talk about that when you're finally back at the office.) I don't think people understand him. Sometimes he really gets on my nerves and wish he get a hobby or something, but he just seems so lonely. You ever notice him when we have to have those office parties. He's trying to hide in the corner while everyone else has fun.

Dr. Brewer, the jerk, wanted to see me the other day. Right in the middle of all his questions about William, he asked a few personal ones about me and even one about you. It was something about how I thought you might have influenced me. Isn't he the quack you saw while you were on suspension? I think that guy is still out to get you, Senpai. You don't think he's using William to get to you, do you? I mean, it's no secret about how you feel about Mr. Spears. Maybe he's trying to hurt you by hurting someone you care about? Just be careful.

'Sebas-chan' is still in the prison. Now you don't get any ideas about baking him a cake with a scythe stuck inside. Ha. Ha.

I guess I should wrap this up. This letter's already pretty long, and I have a date with Ruth from accounting. She's the one with the legs that I swear go up to her neck. Of course, you've probably never checked out her legs, but those things are amazing. Hopefully, you'll be back soon and I can give you all the details of my date.

 

Ronald

 

P.S. Take care - old man!


	51. Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation Continued

**Form No. 6613-C: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Continued Findings**

Case No. 181: William T. Spears, Supervisor, Dispatch, English Branch

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

I met again with Mr. Spears this evening. Today I present to you further evidence for Mr. Spears's failings as both a supervisor and as a reaper.

Mr. Spears remains quietly pensive throughout our sessions. I have decided this is not out of respect, but out of his fear for saying something which will damn him further. Today, I decided, I would accept no silence in response to my questions. Today, I shall get more efficient results than yesterday.

Today I asked him about Grell Sutcliff. More specifically, "Why is it that you have decided to keep such an abomination as Grell Sutcliff employed under your supervision?"

(Note to Spectacles Department—could you please find it within yourselves to do something right and fix his spectacles? Today he is without them completely. In theory it should be better than looking at a broken pair, but it isn't. His vision is downright atrocious—perhaps the worst I've seen in any reaper I've evaluated. Watching him stare off into [[space in an vain attempt to make eye contact only further serves as a constant reminder to me of his inadequate nature/inadequacy. You are to fix them, as I am tiring of looking at him like this; I find it outright distracting.)

(Note to Upper Management: Mr. Spears, in his infinite blindness, saw fit to knock over one of my Chippendale chairs resulting in a chip to the varnish of approximately one-half an inch by three-quarters of an inch. It is in need of refinishing. Please deduct from his paycheck the cost of the repairs.)

Though there is no nervous habit of adjusting his spectacles for me to notice today, it would quite clear that this question had struck a nerve, for he answered, "Grell Sutcliff had already served his suspension and paid his price. He has been reinstated until any further transgression says otherwise."

"You mean to tell me that failing to capture our most grievous rebel, the former reaper, Undertaker, is not a transgression? Or trespassing on private property so as to catch the attention of a demon? Any other supervisor would have long since gotten rid of him."

"I can only say that I stand by my decisions," was his weak reply.

"Could it be, Mr. Spears, that this is all related to an incident during your own final exam?"

It is so very easy to render him to silence. "It would appear you and Mr. Sutcliff were paired up during your final examination, is that not so?"

"That is correct."

"And your life was saved by Mr. Sutcliff, was it not?"

"That is also correct."

"Could it be that this fact has some bearing on why you allow him to stay? Could you be the victim of base sentimentality. A sentimentality that causes you to disregard all of Mr. Sutcliff's transgressions?"

"With all due respect, I wouldn't go so far—"

"Ah. Then perhaps it is something else. A misguided sense of honor, perhaps? Could you feel indebted to Mr. Sutcliff for saving your life?"

"And if I did—would that be such a bad thing?"

I nearly laughed. "You are admitting to me outright that your own personal code of 'honor' supersedes the ethics and aesthetics of what it means to be a reaper, Mr. Spears. I remind you to chose your words very carefully."

He tried to glare at me, but it resulted in nothing but a vague squint. "If someone saved your life, Dr. Brewer, would you not feel indebted to them?"

"I am not the one being evaluated here, Mr. Spears, and I urge you to remember that. Again, I ask: which is more important to you: our ethics, or your valuing an incompetent reaper because of some pathetic life debt?"

"I do not feel that my own morals conflict with the precepts of the Shinigami Dispatch."

"I find that to be very curious, Mr. Spears, and in fact, you are the first reaper to have said something to this effect to me. You are quite attached to what you perceive to be a personal code of 'ethics' you have laid out for yourself. Could this be something a little deeper, Mr. Spears? Could it be that your past has still remained with you, to this day?"

His unfocused eyes darkened. "Forgive me for not understanding your line of questioning—"

"That would explain so much now, wouldn't it? Your pathetic attachment to that abomination Sutcliff. Your panic-stricken actions during the investigation at Goring. Those disgusting little pets you choose to keep."

He started to shake his head. He opened to mouth to speak, closed it again. With a measured breath, he said, "I fail to see how those three things are connected—"

"Oh, yes. And there is a fourth incident. We can't forget that. Tell me, Mr. Spears, about your feelings about demons in general."

"I thought my feelings were not relevant, according to your previous line of questioning." His eyes narrowed at me. Yes. Good. That is exactly the reaction I was expecting to provoke. Please, Mr. Spears, show me your anger. I have been waiting so long to see it firsthand.

"It seems that demons, one in particular, tend to bring out your temper, Mr. Spears."

"Should they not?"

"Your actions during your investigation into the Noah's Arc Circus show that you so very easily were provoked by the clichéd words of a demon—you report you nearly took his head off with your death scythe on more than one occasion."

"They are vile creatures who do not deserve even the slightest bit of understanding."

"That is quite the passionate rebuke, Mr. Spears. Would you consider your juvenile actions to be following your orders without attachment?"

"I had no choice but to keep that demon under close watch."

"So much so that you investigated his master, and sent those files on to the German Branch? That is a bit obsessive, is not?"

"That information was relevant to their interests."

"It would seem, Mr. Spears, that whenever a demon enters the picture, all logic flies out of the window in regards to your actions. You are quite edgy around demons, it would seem. Could there be a reason for this?"

"Is there not a reason for everything?"

"Mr. Spears, I looked through your personnel file. You have had failings in dealing with demons before. Would you be so kind as to tell me about the first demon you ever encountered? The one that you encountered while reaping someone's soul?"

"The first demon I encountered was not an uncommon experience that many reapers have."

"You killed it, didn't you?"

"I did. Again, this is not uncommon."

"You were lauded by your colleagues."

His hand darted to the side of his face, out of habit, but found nothing there. He dropped his hand to his lap and twined his fingers together. "Yes. I was."

"And yet, Mr. Spears, everything you are telling me now is that this line of questioning makes you nervous. Why is that?"

"Again, Dr. Brewer, I was under the impression that you did not want me falling victim to emotion or sentimentality—"

"Oh, but Mr. Spears. That is what ties this all together, don't you see?"

I could very easily tell that he wanted me to explain it all to him. That time would come soon enough.

"Do you have any regrets about that incident, Mr. Spears?"

"Yes."

"You regret killing a demon?"

"In some ways..."

"Then tell me precisely why. Is this 'guilt' that you are feeling Mr. Spears? Do you feel guilty over a demon's death? Would you rather it lived?"

"I was in no way implying that—" His hand went to his temple again.

"Then if you did not want it to live, why would you feel regret, Mr. Spears?"

"It's a rather complex situation. It would be difficult to put into words."

"Enlighten me."

"It was all a misunderstanding. The circumstances, from the outside, appeared to tell a certain story, but I can tell you that there was far more to it. The official story was one that everyone would rather believe than the truth. Hardly anyone knows what really happened—I doubt it's even made its way into my file—and yet no one is interested in that. I doubt you would find the truth 'enlightening' Dr. Brewer, because no one has yet wanted to hear it."

So he was ready and willing to let bygones be bygones. He must have been so used to it by now—everyone believing the story they had seen, not the truth underneath—that he was even willing to let it go at that. But little does he know that I do, in fact, know the cursory details of this encounter. I shall write up my own version of it and attach it to this report, but I wish to include Mr. Spears' version of the truth here as well, because it is most illuminating.

"Oh, but Mr. Spears. You underestimate me. You are always free in this office to say whatever is on your mind. And now I ask you: tell me about Alexander White."

"I would rather not, if that is amenable to you."

"It isn't."

"You appear to already know my account of that event, Dr. Brewer. Is it necessary for me to repeat it back to you?"

"Your non-compliance is noted for my records, I shall have you know. Mr. White was your senior during that time. You were paired with him on one of your earliest forays into the field as a new reaper. And a single mistake of yours cost him his life—sit down, Mr. Spears. This session is not over yet."

"With all due respect, Sir, this line of questioning is serving no purpose—"

"That demon surprised both of you. You hesitated. So much so, that you could not help your partner in time and it cost him his life. Why did you do that, Mr. Spears? Why exhibit such a weakness in the field?"

"I am not the first reaper to have been caught off guard by a situation. It is unreasonable to assume that I am the only one.

"In your anger, you later hunted it down and killed it. Quite commendable, except for one thing. However, the soul you were supposed to reap that day went uncollected, due to your rashness. The demon did not consume it, but it was not reaped properly. The Cinematic Record went errant because you could not collect it. It came back and struck your partner, and he became entangled in it."

He looked away. "I am well aware."

"That errant Cinematic Record ensnared him, body and soul, while all you did was stand there, beside yourself."

"With a demon there—I did not know exactly what could be done—"

"You watched as that Cinematic Record destroyed Alex White. And if only it had killed him, then it would have been more merciful. I assume you did not know what later happened to your partner, as everyone assumed he had either been transferred and some rumors stated he was dead, but I shall reveal the truth of the matter to you so you may understand the gravity of your actions: Alex White did not die that day. Everyone assumed he had died from his wounds due to the demon attacking him, but this was not the case. I treated him for months afterwards, hoping that I would be able to reform him. No other behaviorist could make inroads with his case. He was referred to me. I was his last hope.

"I treated him for a while, but after the stipulated period of treatment had expired, I was forced to put him away. His life was practically expunged from all official records. Today he resides, neither alive nor dead, locked away from the rest of us, both in body and mind. I still visit him from time to time; I say his name and hope he responds, but there is nothing behind his eyes but a continual loop of the Cinematic Record you failed to reap; and there it shall play, over and over in his mind, until someone in this office has the mercy and the fortitude to end his horrific existence.

"And, you, Mr. Spears, are no stranger to the power of what even a glimpse of an entangled Cinematic Record holds, are you not?"

"No."

"Now imagine that feeling. That horror of experiencing the entirety of a human's life all at once, of feeling the weight of a human's soul press down against your own. But not for a second. Not for a minute. For decades. Continuously. Over and over and over, until a small voice in the back of your head prays for the merciful release of death that is a luxury only to humans. It was your actions, Mr. Spears. Your hesitation, your fear, your needless emotions, that are directly responsible for his fate. You are compromised, Mr. Spears. You cannot be trusted to be in this kind of situation again. A simple investigation in a Church had you handing over your death scythe to a demon. A failure of a reaper like Sutcliff is allowed to continue on in his present position because you feel that you owe him something. Your temper gets the better of you on a regular basis.

"You are compromised, Mr. Spears.

"You have fought it for quite some time, Mr. Spears, but the fact remains: I always maintained that you were compromised that day during your final examination, and now I believe this last incident is the last strike against you. If you cannot reform within a week, I am requesting that you be suspended, and perhaps transferred to a different department where you can no longer cause harm."

Mr. Spears opened his mouth as if to speak but shut it quickly; he blinked several times and tried to focus his eyes, as if to not only find me in the room, but also to find the words he wished to say. Again that hand went up to adjust glasses that weren't there, but the nervousness was morphing into a new emotion. Was I reading dishonesty in those unfocused green eyes? He took in a nearly inaudible breath. Choose your words carefully, Mr. Spears.

"Compromised?" he finally repeated.

"Yes. Compromised."

"You are right, Sir. If what you say is true, then I am a liability. I humbly submit to—"

"Don't lie to me. There are no lies in this office, either from you or from myself. It is quite easy to tell you are just saying this to hasten along your treatment and get it over with."

I could tell he was doing his best to bury a deep-seated anger as far down as he could. "You have lied to yourself for so long, Mr. Spears, that you don't even understand yourself that you are a liability. After your incident with Thomas Wallis you took it upon yourself to distance yourself from all emotion. But the fact remains—you cannot shake yourself from those lingering flashes of Thomas's life which compromise you to this day. Which have caused you to allow sentimentality creep into your professional life. You cannot lie to me, Mr. Spears. I know your habits well at this point. I know of your reputation. I know that your temper and your nervous habits are symptoms of your continuing struggle, of trying to push down that fear or that anger. I know you are constantly at war with yourself. And that is no position any reaper should be in, especially a supervisor.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later. You let the culprit go at Goring, you let a demon aid you. What will you do next, Mr. Spears, I wonder? It is only ethical of me, for the benefit of everyone under your purview, to put a stop to your actions."

His fingertips graced his temple. "Yes, Sir. I understand what you are saying," he said. He closed his eyes.

I believe that this indicates that I have finally broken through the first walls of his defenses and that now, his reform may truly begin. Given the ground rules we have established in this session, I believe Mr. Spears shall come along quite nicely in my hands. I do admit I had some vague doubts as to whether he could be reformed, but those doubts have been now dashed away.

I now believe that William T. Spears can be reformed. It is possible he may still not be fit for the position of supervisor, however, I have full confidence in my abilities. Perhaps I shall make a supervisor out of Mr. Spears yet.


	52. Grell Writes to Ronald

Listen up, brat! I am not an old man as you so crudely put it. I am a beautiful maiden in the prime of her existence, who is no doubt more glamorous than any strumpet from accounting. I know it's a bit of a leap, but you should at least pretend to be a gentleman every now and again.

Just kidding of course, dear Ronnie, or at least I'm partially kidding. You wouldn't believe how much your letter cheered me up. I was about to think I was all but forgotten stuck in this rotten assignment, but those few words from you were like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. I would love to be there to see poor Elijah's attempts and failures. He's seems like such a sweet guy, but intelligent wouldn't be the first adjective I would think of as a descriptor. It's really such a shame that seniority carries so much weight, but I couldn't actually imagine you as a supervisor either except that I know you'd have the biggest office party ever. Of course, dispatch just can't be the same without my dear ice prince at the realm. Nothing is the same without William.

This assignment is truly the worst. One minute this kid is demanding for me to leave him alone and the next he can't seem to figure out how to so much as button a shirt. How can anyone be so helpless? I know that my handsome William has no sense of style, but at least he understands the actions needed to get dressed. I promise you, Ronnie, that any children I have will not only be wonderfully behaved, they will be independent and have an impeccable fashion sense. They would have to.

You would never believe what this brat did the other day. William had entrusted me with the care of his sweetest, loveliest pigeon, Rosalind, and I was doing my best to provide the best care for her. I turned my back for one minute because apparently my tea was too weak for his 'delicate palate' and he stole her to send a letter to Sebastian. I didn't even find this out until later. She did find her way back to Will, but he was obviously not happy. I think sweet William is angry with me. I don't mind when he yells, but there was just something so deeply hurt in his words. I'm worried, Ronnie. For once, I'm at a loss to describe my feelings more fully. I'm simply worried.

Of course, Dr. Brewer could be the cause of some of it. That guy is a fraud that prances around in his tailored white coats as he tries to confuse everyone with his fancy words and made up diagnoses. He was determined to get me to admit that I wasn't fit to be a field agent and agree I deserved a different position. I wouldn't of course, which infuriated him, and I know that he doesn't care for me. Maybe I'm the only one who had ever stood up to him. Honestly, I was a little concerned that he was going to have me committed so I wouldn't be permitted to do any work, but my punishment was simply suspension in the end, which was bad enough. I think William might have had something to do with it. He doesn't like anyone to know, but he's stood up for me so many times. He really is my knight, my charming savior, that's there to rescue me. At least, he always had in the past.

Do me a favor, and check on William for me. You're right that he doesn't have many friends, which is so sad because he's a man that should be admired. I would write, but I'm not sure how a letter from me would be received at the moment. As you know, he's not much of a conversationalist, but try and get him to talk about his pigeons. He so loves his winged friends and he's quite knowledgeable. You might be able to cheer him and learn something about pigeons at the same time.

Thanks again for you letter, but call me 'old man' again and we might have to have a very serious and _sharp_ discussion once I'm back in the office.

 

Grell


	53. Behavioral Evaluation of Robert Moore

**Form No. 6613-H: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Re-Evaluation**

Case No. 237: Robert Moore, Spectacles Technician Level III

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

I met with a one Robert Moore today, a technician in the Spectacles Department. Mr. Moore has been overheard saying several comments which are relevant to the investigation at Goring. While at first I had my doubts regarding the validity of Mr. Moore's statements (as they were reported by Mr. Grell Sutcliff,) they were independently verified by Mr. Moore's direct supervisor, Mr. Fields.

Mr. Moore was overhead to have given several comments about the character and competency of Mr. William T. Spears, namely, that Mr. Spears, having been Mr. Moore's examiner on Mr. Moore's Final Reaper Exam, and having failed him, is the one responsible for his current employment as a technician in the spectacles department. Mr. Moore was overheard saying that he "had that uptight [expletive] Spears to thank" for a lifetime of a "[expletive] [expletive] job" and that he would like to apprehend Mr. Spear's death scythe and find quite the colorful use for it in regards to what he would do to Mr. Spears with it.

It would appear that Mr. Moore might be somewhat angry about his current situation.

It must be noted at this juncture that Mr. Spears failed Mr. Moore and his co-examinee for revealing themselves to the human whose soul they were about to collect, a rule put in place after Mr. Spear's own ludicrous actions during his own final exam. (Though, I must say, that Mr. Spears's attitude in regards to this incident is quite unsatisfactory, as he feels remorse for having made the right decision in failing them.)

After a string of profanities, I was able to ascertain that Robert has a habit of speaking off the cuff, so to speak, and often from a place of anger.

"You see William T. Spears as the source of your current situation?"

"Of course I do. If I hadn't failed the exam, I could've been a full-fledged reaper instead of some glorified glasses cleaner."

"Had you not considered following your rulebook during your final exam?"

"Look, Brewer, Chris and I were in a jam and we had this broad about to sell her soul to a demon. We really didn't have time think much about, it you know? Would you have done any differently?"

I assured him that yes, I would have. Mr. Moore is a rather brutish man, and while his physical stature would have made him an asset to any dispatch, his explosive temper and impulsive thought processes are not suited to soul-collection. He may find his work in Spectacles to be beneath him. Perhaps janitorial work may be more fulfilling?

I asked him further about Mr. Spears, and if he harbors any ill will against him.

"You accusing me of something, Doc? Because you can come just right out and say it to me."

I see that Mr. Moore appreciates a more direct approach.

I asked him if he thinks Mr. Spears in any way deserves his current admonishment for his involvement at the case in Goring.

"Is that what's got everyone all up on arms about a demon using a death scythe and Spears getting all trussed up in a Cinematic Record like a Thanksgiving turkey?"

"The same."

"I would've paid money to see him like that. That Sascha kid get any pictures?"

"I don't see how that is relevant, Mr. Moore. I'm more interested in whether you think Mr. Spears deserves his current treatment. Regarding the office rumors and his impending admonishment."

"Admonishment?"

"It means 'punishment.'"

"They're going to punish him for that? Hey, where do I get in line, am I right?"

"Are you saying you still harbor a grudge against Mr. Spears for failing you during your reaper exam?"

"Who wouldn't? Doesn't take much for that guy to irritate you. I mean, come on, you see the way he walks around? Take the stick [comment redacted] already, am I right? And those birds he always has around. Man, is he not [comment redacted] or what? Who needs birds for companionship when we've got secretaries, am I right? Speaking of which, you see that one in the Personnel Department? [comment redacted] [comment redacted] [comment redacted]—and her friend, too."

Mr. Moore seems to me to be quite boorish, I must add.

"Are you saying that, given the chance, you would do something to Mr. Spears in retaliation for failing you?"

Mr. Moore sat back and an expression that can only be described as "thinking hard enough to give himself a headache" crossed his face.

"Wait...are you saying I'm here because you think I had something do with this whole 'Spears is in trouble' thing? Like I put him up to it or something?"

"I am."

"What? I had nothing to do with it. I overheard someone mention 'Spears' in the shop the other day so I just chimed in and gave them a piece of my mind about him, that's all. I can't help what I say when someone mentions him, is all. I can't stand the guy, but what's wrong with blowing off a little steam?"

"So you don't blame Mr. Spears for your current situation?"

"Well, I kind of do, but no harm no foul, right? Chris was playing fast and loose with the rules and you play with fire and you get burned, right?"

"I see, Mr. Moore."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I'm not crazy about working in the shop, but who can be bothered going through all that trouble to dig up an old grudge that happened years ago?

"You sound quite at ease in some ways, Mr. Moore." His body language is quite readable and animated. I imagine he frequented quite a few seedy places during his lifetime and lived a loud, boisterous, yet mentally simple, life. Perhaps he was even violent.

"Mr. Moore, do you have any information regarding an object from the deserter known as Undertaker, and/or any information regarding the painting of the ceiling at English Martyr's Church in Goring?"

"Painting? Who paints a Church ceiling? Aren't they all white? Is that what this is all about? Can't say I haven't been in a Church in a while, though."

I am closing this evaluation regarding Mr. Moore on the grounds that he is not capable of having anything to do with the skill and delicacy needed in incorporating Cinematic Records into a human painting.

I will, however, be speaking with Christopher Fletcher soon.


	54. Ronald Writes to Grell

Senpai,

Yikes! I'm sure glad I didn't get stuck babysitting, but I just don't do well with kids. I really wish you could see what's going on around here. Would you believe Elijah actually wanted all us to keep journals to record our feelings while out on reaps? I mean, all the paperwork that William insists upon is annoying, but a feelings journal? Really? The worst thing is that I heard him bragging the other day saying he's this great supervisor. Oh, and you wouldn't believe who he was bragging to. Brewer! It looks like Elijah is all buddy buddy with the good doctor. You think the local shrink would tell this clueless guy that he absolutely reeks at being a supervisor.

I tried to talk to Mr. Spears like you wanted me to, but he really didn't want to talk. I knocked on his door, but the moment he opened it and saw me standing there, he slammed it in my face and told me to go away. I even tried to talk to him about pigeons, but I felt really silly trying to talk about birds through a closed door. Finally, he did tell me that Dr. Brewer doesn't really want him talking to anyone from the office at this time. It must be part of his therapy or something. He said that he's not even supposed to send or receive any letters right now. Then, this is strange thing, Mr. Spears actually sounded sad and said he wouldn't be able to send any letters every again soon. I wonder what he meant by that. I don't think Mr. Spears is necessarily mad at you, Senpai. I think he's just really upset. I mean, he's always been uptight and not exactly friendly, but I've never seen him act like this. Hopefully this all blows over soon. Mr. Spears will go back to be supervisor, you'll be back here at the office, and Dr. Brewer can just leave everyone alone.

I'd write more, but I have to record in my journal now. It actually has a rainbow and flowers on the front. I wonder if Elijah would like to know how I really feel about him. I'd give it a try, but I might end up in front of Brewer myself, and I definitely don't want that nut in my head. He does have an attractive receptionist though.

 

Ronald


	55. Evaluation of Christopher Fletcher

**Form No. 6613-H: Shinigami Behavioral Evaluation: Re-Evaluation**

Case No. 236: Christopher Fletcher, Spectacles Technician Level III

In regards to: Investigation at Goring

Prepared by: Dr. Goddard Brewer, Shinigami Behavioral Specialist, Dispatch, English Branch

Today I had the utmost pleasure in meeting with Christopher Fletcher. It has been quite a while since our last meeting.

My previous meeting with Robert Moore has prompted this evaluation of Mr. Fletcher. It should be noted that Robert More and Christopher Fletcher were co-examinees during their final reaper exam.

In order to cover all the bases, I felt it necessary to investigate every angle in this case. That meant calling upon Mr. Fletcher to answer some questions.

Mr. Fletcher is a fine-boned young man, statuesque and blond. He is quite affable overall and makes many a friend in his and other departments.

I began to ascertain his feelings about Mr. Spears.  
"Mr. Flecther, could you tell me your general feelings about William T. Spears?"

Unlike Mr. Moore, Christopher sat straight in his chair without fidgeting. Meeting my gaze calmly, he spoke with conviction. "I find Mr. Spears to be a good and just individual. He follows the rules dutifully. Although he is not my direct supervisor, my contact with Mr. Spears has led me to my view of him. He seems that he would be an exemplary supervisor, and I honestly have trouble accepting he is guilty of working with a demon despite what I saw."

I asked him to be so kind as to relate to me what he saw upon arriving on the scene as backup during the Goring incident.

"I saw Mr. Spears sitting on the ground near the demon, who was holding Mr. Spears' scythe. The demon was thanking Mr. Spears for the use of his scythe, although I'm sure that he was being sarcastic. The demon was injured, and I didn't see any wounds on Mr. Spears, although he must have been hurt or he would have been trying to take his scythe back by force. Although I cannot guess what had happened, I do feel that Mr. Spears was rattled by his experience. His behavior during the arrest of the demon and our sad duty to arrest him as well was most unusual and out of his normal character."

It is interesting to note that Mr. Fletcher is also as astute as I in ascertaining that Mr. Spears had experienced emotional turmoil as a result of his ineptitude. This makes me even more confident in my initial evaluation of Mr. Spears.

"I see that Mr. Spears was your examiner during your final reaper exam. You were failed by Mr. Spears. Do you find this in any way to be problematic?"

"I'll admit that I was upset at first that I had failed as I had given it my best effort, but afterwards I saw that it was the only thing that Mr. Spears could have done in the situation. I made a poor decision during the exam and broke the rules, so Mr. Spears had no choice. I've come to understand that, and I respect his decision. It's what he should have done."

It should be notched that Mr. Fletcher is viewing his past "failures" with maturity and with the level-headed emotional detachment that is becoming of any good reaper. He seems to harbor no ill will towards Mr. Spears, either.

I asked him about his former partner. "How do you generally tend to view your co-examinee, Mr. Moore?"

"Like me, Mr. Moore is fulfilling his duties as a spectacles technician, although he does seem quite upset that he can't work in collections. He is rather vocal, and I do feel a bit guilty as it was my decision to reveal ourselves as shinigami. He is quite verbal with his feelings and seems to need to vent quite often, but he is a good, honest worker."

Thus confirming my conclusions that Mr. Moore is prone to violent tendencies.

I proceeded to ask Mr. Fletcher about his thoughts on his current situation. "You are currently employed in the Spectacles Department as a technician. Do you feel this is an appropriate position for you?"

"Mr. Fletcher bowed his head slightly and answered rather humbly. "I lost sight of my objectives and the importance of the rules. So, it is only fitting that I must do all I can to help the sight of those agents who must go out into the field. I know the position is considered lowly, but I'm determined to fulfill it to the best of my ability. My hope is to one day be promoted so I can work with more of the intricate workings of the spectacles. I know that I will never be able to be the craftsman that Mr. Anderson is, but I would like to watch and learn his work so that I might be the one to carry it on one day."

So Mr. Fletcher is positive and aspirational. He has set a goal and appears to work hard and without much fuss to attain it.

It was time to address the incident that happened in Spectacles involving Mr. Moore. I shall have Christopher's opinion on the matter.

"Have you overheard any complaints about Mr. Spears in recent memory?"

"I hesitate to spread gossip, but there are complaints about Mr. Spears. I think it is because he is so tough and demanding of his subordinates like any good boss. Even with the complaints, I never hear anything that questions his character. Even Robert, or rather Mr. Moore, has never called him weak or irresponsible. Mr. Moore, as I have stated, is still upset from the incident of our final, so I'm sure that other reports will mention his complaints about Mr. Spears. However, despite what Mr. Moore has said, I don't see him trying to actually do anything. It seems as if this entire incident is just a matter of poor timing and circumstance."

It is interesting to note that Mr. Moore harbors a grudge but does not appear to have the motivation to carry out any revenge against Mr. Spears. I do believe the conclusions of my evaluation of Mr. Moore are valid.

It shall be interesting to hear an evaluation of sorts of Mr. Fletcher of Mr. Spears's abilities.

"Is there anything you have heard recently that causes you to question Mr. Spears's abilities as a supervisor?"

Mr. Fletcher made a motion as if waving off the question, but there is some concern on his face. "Most of what I've heard is that he's a strict, and capable supervisor, so there's going to be some complaints. There are too many workers who don't want to put forth the effort that is required of them, so they don't like when there are forced to do so. There are other tales that he is too lenient on some of his subordinates, although I'm sure that's just other workers trying to ruin his reputation."

This dichotomy between strict and lenient is quite the contradiction. It is noted that this shall be another area in which Mr. Spears shall need improvement.

It is also time for the Board to understand how Mr. Spears has let a liability continue to be in his current position in the dispatch. I am speaking of Mr. Sutcliff.

"Do you find it in keeping with reaper aesthetics for William to keep an employee such as Grell Sutcliff on his staff?"

"I honestly don't know that much about Mr. Sutcliff beyond the rumors, and there are quite a few tales swirling about him. It's as if gossip is attracted to him like moths to a flame. The only thing I've truly witnessed was a recent incident in spectacles. I was just finishing with cleaning the lens on Mr. Spears glasses, when he stepped in and suddenly started a fight with Mr. Moore. Apparently, he had heard some of Mr. Moore's comments about Mr. Spears, but the scene he created was most disturbing. In fact, Mr. Spears glasses were broken in all the commotion and Mr. Anderson had to set about repairing once again. It does seem odd that Mr. Sutcliff hasn't been transferred, but I trust Mr. Spears has good reason for not doing so. He wouldn't keep an unsuitable employee in his department. That would be foolish and not keeping in with Mr. Spears' ethics."

So it would seem I have Mr. Fletcher to thank for having to look at a blank-faced Mr. Spears during our sessions. (Despite any commotion, a good technician would not have allowed a pair of reaper spectacles to be broken.)

While I cannot forgive this incompetence, it is noteworthy that Mr. Fletcher has confidence in an individual who, from a certain perspective, has caused Mr. Fletcher to be in a less-than-ideal position.

I find Mr. Fletcher competent to return to his post at once, along with Mr. Moore.

I do believe that moving forward, I shall begin to examine what these "ethics" of Mr. Spears's are, should the need arise.


	56. Grell's Letter to Ronald

Ronnie,

Oh how distressing it is to hear that my darling Will is so upset, and I can't even offer so much as a soothing word. I was worried that he was upset with me, but to hear that he is depressed and acting so unlike his usual self is even more disturbing. How I wish I could abandon this needy brat and fly to his side. I would nurse his broken heart and mend his wounds, but alas I am unable to do so. I promised him that I would watch over this brat faithfully, and it seems that sweet William wouldn't even be receptive if I could talk to him. 

I blame Brewer! That disreputable charlatan must have gotten in poor William's head, and who knows want tainted seeds he planted in that stony soil. He tried to do the same to me. Ronnie, I haven't confessed this to a soul, but Brewer almost destroyed me. If my suspension hadn't been handed down when it was, and I had to spend more time seeing Brewer, I shudder to think what might of become of this beautiful lady. He just keeps saying all these horrible things until you hardly know who you are - twisting and intertwining truth and fantasy until it's hard to know what to believe. I have trouble even looking back on it now, and to think that darling Will is still in that man's clutches is almost too much to bear.

Are you sure that Brewer and Elijah are friends or was Brewer simply examining the incompetence for himself? I have trouble envisioning those two as being friendly. Brewer is a smug ball of revolting slime. Elijah acts nice enough even though he couldn't lead a trail of ants to a picnic, so I don't seem them getting along on a social basis. We need to know for sure.

My darling prince of iron will and rules asked me not to investigate, and I'm bound by my promise to him - but he didn't say anything about you investigating. Please, Ronnie, see what you can find out about Brewer. Find out if he's truly as friendly with Elijah as you think. I wouldn't put it past Brewer to do anything to get a friend a promotion, even if it meant torturing William. There's one other thing that's been bothering me. I thought that Jeremiah Potts actually had more seniority than Elijah. My math might be incorrect, but if I was purposely sent from the office and Jeremiah was overlooked simply to let Elijah sat disrespectfully in Will's office - then I think there's a rat parading around in a doctor's coat.

Write back to me soon, Mustard Seed, as soon as you learn anything. Dear Will's job and sanity may be on the line.

 

Grell


	57. William Writes to Sebastian

To a vile beast,

I have been reminded by Dr. Brewer to consider this entire enterprise of folly with a more "serious attitude" as this is apparently the only way in which I shall be cured from my present condition. (A proper diagnosis, it must be noted, has yet to be delivered from on high.)

What shall I say to a creature such as you? That you are nothing but vermin, who are existentially opposed to the work of every grim reaper in existence? That your dulcet tones and false promises have seduced countless souls throughout your existence? That you and your master have committed such foul acts in the name of revenge? 

Then, what, I ask, is there left for me to say?

I am sorry we crossed paths during the investigation of late. I am sorry that you exist solely to cause more work for myself and my dispatch. I am sorry that a child of thirteen is under your care and tutelage.

Is that apology enough for you? 

What happened at Goring could not have been avoided. I did not ask for your assistance, nor did I desire it. What happened is a mere fact; a mistake was made, and then I was set free. It may surprise you to know, but I have spent many an hour over these past few days trying to understand your motives behind setting a grim reaper such as myself free, and I can only come to one conclusion: you wish me to see this as my being indebted to you for saving my life.

Nothing could be further from the truth, I assure you.

To think that I would be indebted to one such as you is an affront to my basic principles as a grim reaper. Do not expect me to be repaying this debt. No doubt you are smugly sitting in your prison cell thinking about this at this very moment.

One such as you does not deserve a debt to be repaid.

You have done nothing but vex me at every turn over recent months. My investigation of Jack the Ripper, the Noah's Arc Circus, the incident on the Campania. All have included your involvement.

Yet the lattermost incident is quite curious to me, I must admit. Though you gave trouble to two of my dispatch members (and commandeered one's death scythe—while I do not wish to further implicate a member of my staff regarding a closed investigation, do you not find it curious, Dr. Brewer, that other reapers have done the same as I have and yet were not punished as harshly?) Forgive that interlude, Mr. Michaelis, for that was intended for the one who oversees this conversation from on high and not for you.

You may have caused me quite a great deal of trouble (not to mention paperwork,) your attitude is often quite tasteless and yet I do find several things quite curious about you. How could a starving demon such as yourself not give in to the temptation of sneaking even just one soul when there were plenty to be had at the Kelvin mansion? I have spent many an hour pondering that notion. For try as I might, your insistence on losing interest in "second-rate" souls is not a plausible reason.

I find you to be one of the more vexing demons which I have ever met.

Shall I continue? You gave trouble not only to two of my dispatch members, but also to Undertaker, that deserter. And what was the purpose of this? Did he no doubt threaten the life of your master? Was your master under orders from his Queen?

I suppose you thought you were capable of bringing Undertaker to justice, but I see your plan failed quite miserably in that regard. (The report of my subordinates' investigation states that you almost died in the process and put your master in danger as a result. Discretion is the better part of valor, as they say; perhaps it would be wise to keep that in consideration next time you go about something so foolish.)

And weren't you quite fortunate that this time around, that deserter Undertaker let you go? To think fortune should smile so kindly upon one such as you. Perhaps fortune has decided that your simple-minded bravado is more well-meaning than I ever could consider and perhaps that is why you were rewarded for your efforts.

I must admit, I nearly scoffed as the words I had just written—"well-meaning?" You?

Why were you even engaged in combat with Undertaker at Goring in the first place? Was it to reclaim that little trinket of your master's, or are you aware of something deeper, something which may be of importance to my continuing investigation of that deserter....no, I must stop myself on this train of thought before it becomes far too absurd to even entertain.

But perhaps you do know something more about the Undertaker and his connection to the Aurora Society and those abominations that caused such trouble on the Campania.

Perhaps there is some use to you, after all, Mr. Michaelis, when previously I had dismissed you too soon.

—William T. Spears [signed]

P.S. I shall endeavor to confirm my suspicions as to why you spared my life during this altercation. I believe my suspicions will be proven correct. Though I must say, as a man of honor, that should I determine that your motives were not as underhanded as I previously assumed, that I shall *********** [scratched out]

P.P.S. Dr. Brewer, you are in no way to interpret the above postscript as anything more than what any man of honor would do, should a debt be owed to him.


	58. Ronald Writes to Grell

Senpai,

Right after I got your letter, I made my way up to Brewer's office, but he wasn't in at the moment. At least, that's what his lovely receptionist, Rosemary, told me. Seeing that we were all alone, I turned on a little of the old Knox charm, and the girl just couldn't resist. I swear, no one's even seen moves as smooth as mine. I almost had her convinced to let me take just a sneak peek at the records, but Brewer returned at the very worst moment. He demanded to know what I was doing there, so I laid on a little more of the charm and told him I had come up to ask Rosemary out on a date. She had a real pretty blush on her cheeks when she heard me say that too, but Dr. Creepy didn't seem to buy it. He kept saying I had no business on that floor and that I should be hard at work. Hasn't this guy heard of a vacation? I would have loved to stick around longer to talk to Rosemary, Brewer was already herding me out the door like some sort of dumb sheep.

At least I got a date with Rosemary tonight. Hopefully I can get her to talk or at least drop a hint how I find a specific file. I hate to resort to desperate measures...no I don't, but I'm not sure how much information I can get out of Rosemary. Let's keep our fingers crossed that you're hunch is right. What if he's doing all this just to get his friend the job he wants, even if he's so bad at it, and we really don't have a say? Let's hope that's not the case.

I checked on the records and you're right that Jeremiah should be been chosen to be a temporary supervisor and not Elijah. I sense some sort of conspiracy here.

I'll write back later after my date. I sure hope Rosemary's in a talkative mood tonight.

 

Ronald


	59. Grell Writes to Ronald

Ronnie,

If anyone accuses me of exaggerating or stretching the truth from now on, I will show them your letter. I've read novels with less imagination.

Thanks for doing this though. Something is going on, and I will not allow William to continue being in the middle of it all. Ask this Rosemary everything you can about Brewer. We must find out the truth before it's too late. This time, it is the princess that must save her valiant, handsome knight.

 

Grell


End file.
